


Долгий путь домой

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От автора: Очевидно, мой мозг может сломать Джима Кирка тоже. Фик в основном Джимоцентричен, с парой баррелей ангста, касающегося периода становления Джима как капитана и обретения им друзей. Я написала этот фик по пьянке (да, весь), поэтому я виню во всем водку, да, именно её. Кроме того, так как я не смогла найти фамилию приёмного отца Джима, я дала ему фамилию человека, который играл его в фильме. Что еще? Я ненавижу персонаж из Хауса, который играла актриса, сыгравшая позже Вайнону Кирк. Ненавижу. Отсюда и её плохое поведение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгий путь домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23189) by jezebel_rising. 



> Предупреждения автора: Грубый секс, упоминания о плохом обращении с ребёнком, чужие воспоминания, приводящие к хаосу, у Джима куча проблем с родителями, плохое поведение Вайноны Кирк.
> 
> Предупреждение переводчика: в тексте встречаются нецензурные слова. Арт выполнен Хвосторожка

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк прижал пальцы к толстому пластиковому листу, служившему окном в его каюте. Снаружи все видимое пространство занимало огромное кольцо космического порта. Окна, будто маленькие фотографии о жизни станции, были заполнены широким ассортиментом униформ звездного флота, снующим то тут, то там вперемешку с черной формой морских пехотинцев. Федерация сокращала небольшие военные группы, одно подразделение за другим, но некоторые из старых капитанов и адмиралов все еще просили их для своих кораблей.

Прошло двенадцать месяцев с тех пор, как Энтерпрайз начал свою пятилетнюю миссию. За спиной у них уже были две дипломатические миссии, сопровождение адмирала, четырехмесячное патрулирование ужасающе тихой нейтральной зоны и одно ничем не примечательное изучение небьюлы.

Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку было _скучно_.

Двенадцать месяцев бодания с его старшим помощником, двенадцать месяцев под постоянным критическим взором Ухуры; двенадцать месяцев, проведённых с зацикленностью Боунса на болезни недели, с Сулу, дважды забывшем о стояночном тормозе и непониманием компьютером Чехова, что привело к подтоплению двадцатой палубы. Двенадцать месяцев погружения в бумажную работу, двенадцать месяцев конфликтов со Споком по поводу отчётов по миссиям, отчётов о текущем состоянии дел, ежедневных отчётов, оценок команды и оценки поведения самого Кирка. Двенадцать месяцев долгих ночей с мучительными сновидениями, которые он не мог — не хотел — вспоминать, просыпаясь. Двенадцать месяцев флирта, улыбок, шесть упущенных шансов и две прелестные девушки на обеих дипломатических миссиях, всё мимо, потому что стоило Джиму обернуться, либо Ухура, либо Спок были рядом, чтобы осадить его.

Джеймс Т. Кирк был _дьявольски_ возбуждён. Разумеется, он мог бы пофлиртовать с теми, кого Боунс набрал себе в штат в медотсеке, но Джим не хотел заводить интрижки на работе. Он мог поспорить, что адмиралтейство спит и видит, как бы отобрать у него Энтерпрайз. Любой слух о том, что капитан Кирк волочится за юбками или брюками на своём собственном корабле, и Джим мог поклясться, что его тут же разжалуют в ранге и отправят служить под начало самого ярого поборника правил, которого адмиралтейство только сможет найти.

Если, конечно, они смогут найти кого-то хуже, чем его нынешний старший помощник. Несмотря на заявление старого Спока, что они с его Кирком были лучшими друзьями, молодой Спок, по всей видимости, с трудом терпел присутствие Джима. На службе вулканец был профессиональным, безупречным, будто он был почти на той же волне, что и Джим. Но как только смена заканчивалась, Спок на максимальной скорости сбегал, всегда с Ухурой, и иногда с вулканским выражением неодобрения на лице в ответ на любую попытку Джима заманить парочку на вечернее мероприятие в комнате отдыха. Чёртов раздражающий вулканец.

В дверь позвонили. Джим подумал было проигнорировать гостя — но он был капитаном, а капитан всегда при исполнении, находясь на борту корабля. И, кроме того, что если это был Спок?

— Войдите.

Фигура Боунса проявилась на фоне тускло освещённого коридора.

— Джим?

— Входи.

Боунс был одет в кожаную куртку на молнии, которую Джим не видел на нём с кадетских дней.

— Давай, старый пёс, — Боунс указал большим пальцем себе за плечо. — Пошли.

— Куда? — Джим опустил ноги на пол.

— Ну, знаешь, вниз, — Боунс закатил глаза. — Космический порт, бары, прелестные девицы и местный самогон. Двигайся.

— Не могу, Боунс, — Джим сжал руки вместе, наслаждаясь выражением лица друга. — Я на смене до восьми часов вечера.

Мышца над левым глазом Боунса дернулась.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Джим?

— Чувствую себя отлично. Эй, а ты знаешь, что во флотских космических портах обнаружили шесть новых штаммов марианского гриппа?

— Джим!

— Что?

— Не смешно.

— А мне казалось, смешно.

Тик перешёл в судорожное подёргивание.

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

Джим взъерошил волосы и изобразил улыбку своему другу.

— Завтра, Боунс. Мы будем тусоваться до тех пор, пока морские пехотинцы не развезут нас по домам, ладно? Но сегодня я на смене до утра.

Уголок рта Маккоя начал приподниматься в медленной улыбке.

— Никогда не думал, что застану тот день, когда ты откажешься от шанса прогулять что-то ответственное. Я почти горжусь тобой.

Джим показал ему кукиш.

— До завтра, Джимми?

— Да-да. Иди, попроси Чепел утешить тебя, — отмахнулся Джим. Маккой в ответ поднял средний палец, и, посмеиваясь, ушел.

Когда двери закрылись за спиной Маккоя, улыбка Джима угасла. Он закрыл глаза и замер, с силой напряг плечи, а затем расслабил. Хватит. Хватит. Джим открыл глаза и позволил взгляду остановиться на втором ящике сверху справа от стола. Возможно, настало время попробовать снотворное, которое ему дала дочка дипломата. Что угодно, если это позволит ему спать — спать без сновидений.

***

В восемь часов вечера Джим сидел в баре рядом с Маккоем за третьей по счету рюмкой. Внутри было многолюдно и сумрачно, импульсные лучи маленького танцпола скользили по ссутуленным спинам местных выпивох, сидящих на стульях у бара. Присутствие торговцев всех форм и размеров — например, клингона в дальнем углу — и достаточное количество клейкой пены на полу убедило Джима, что вряд ли он увидит флотские лица в этой толпе, кроме Боунса и своего собственного.

На танцполе было достаточное количество прелестных девиц, чтобы заинтересовать его, но во рту у Джима пересохло от блуждающего взгляда огромного парня в чёрной рубашке.

— Помоги мне боже, я знаю этот взгляд, — шепнул Боунс Джиму на ухо. Вдруг раздалось шипение, и Джиму в шею вонзился гипошприц, что заставило его подскочить на месте, взвыв от боли.

— Какого хрена? — Джим прижал руку к месту укола и повернулся к своему другу.

— Месть — стервозная штука, придурок.

— Ну ты и ублюдок!

Боунс закатил глаза и засунул гипошприц в карман.

— Твои самые модные прививки от гриппа, за счет заведения. Решил, что лучше я вколю их тебе сейчас, пока ты не притащил чёрт знает что на мой корабль.

— На твой корабль…

Тут на бёдра Джима опустились чьи-то руки.

— Он докучает тебе?

Маккой поморщился и, отвернувшись от Джима, уткнулся в аккуратный рядок шотов, стоявший перед ним.

— Не, — сказал Джим, поворачиваясь в чужих руках. Определённо человек, почти шести футов высотой и с достаточным количеством мускулов, чтобы работать в службе охраны либо быть морским пехотинцем в отгуле. Джиму было всё равно

— Хочешь уйти отсюда? — Мужчина прижимался к нему достаточно сильно, чтобы Джим почувствовал его жар.

— Да, чёрт возьми, — ответил Джим.

В торговой зоне дверь в дверь с барами располагались отели. Было несложно найти местечко в шаговой доступности от бара, легко вручить кредитную карту, которую не смогут отследить, в руку скучающему андорианцу, что стоял по другую сторону от поцарапанного оргстекла и был слишком заинтересован программой о цветении растений, чтобы обратить внимание на их лица. Было просто отыскать нужную комнату, просто позволить мужчине втолкнуть себя внутрь, а затем прижать себя к двери, резко и немного грубо, именно так, как Джим надеялся.

Джиму нравились мягкие женщины, нравилось, как их гладкие изгибы скользили в его руках. Ему нравилось ублажать их, слышать их стоны. Ему нравилось быть тем, кто доводит их до оргазма, нравилось быть главным, защитником, обладающим достаточной силой, чтобы приподнять их и услышать, как они вздыхают от восторга. Женщины были прекрасными, великолепными созданиями, которых он хотел сделать счастливыми, заставить их улыбаться и смеяться.

Джиму нравились сильные мужчины. Ему нравилось, когда они вели себя грубо, были достаточно крупными чтобы распластать его, чтобы вырвать из него этот строгий контроль — но только иногда. Джиму нравились девушки, нравилось покупать им обеды, дарить подарки и всё такое. Мужчины же были интрижками на одну ночь, и он никогда не спрашивал их имена. Иначе было слишком опасно, слишком соблазнительно. И всё же Джиму нравилось, когда его мужчины ему нравились, и той ночью он ясно ощущал грубые руки, раздевавшие его догола, поцелуи — укусы на шее и ключице. Джиму нравилось то, как его распластали на кровати, развели его ноги и трахали языком, пока он не стал задыхаться, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло. Ему нравились темные полосы синяков, которые наверняка уже обвили его запястья в то время, как мужчина врывался в него, пока они оба не превратились в задыхающиеся дрожащие куски плоти.

А еще Джиму определённо понравилось то, что мужчина проснулся для второго раунда — а затем быстрого третьего, жестокого и грубого, у стенки душевой, пока часы увольнительной Джима постепенно близились к концу.

В конечном счете, Джим признал, что ночь удалась.

**Часть 2**

Джим понимал, что не смог бы скрыть прихрамывание в походке, входя на мостик. Вместо этого он замаскировал хромоту развязностью, и плюхнулся в кресло достаточно талантливо, чтобы, как он надеялся, спрятать гримасу боли. Возможно, третий раунд был не самой лучшей идеей.

— Вы опоздали, — сказал Спок со своего места за научной станцией.

— На минуту, — отмахнулся Джим. — Отработаю в конце смены. Мистер Сулу, докладывайте.

— Все системы в порядке, сэр.

— Прекрасно. У нас есть приказ, ребята, снимаемся с места, — еще одно недолгое путешествие в нейтральную зону, с кратковременной остановкой на станции Вега рядом с ромуланской границей. Они должны были подобрать последних послов федерации на Ромулусе, которые вернулись на станцию после того, их корабли были разрушены. Это дико разозлило Ромуланскую империю, которая теперь жаловалась по всем дипломатическим каналам.

Джим по-прежнему не совсем понимал, почему они раскричались, но ромуланцы есть ромуланцы, решил он. Психованные ублюдки.

— Адмирал Макинтайр на связи, сэр, — сказала Ухура.

Джим закатил глаза.

— На экран.

Красное лицо Макинтайра заполнило собой экран.

— Кирк. Чёрт тебя дери.

Джим прищурился.

— Что я сделал на этот раз? — Джиму показалось, что он услышал, как Ухура фыркнула.

— Твоя миссия отложена. Тащи свою задицу на Кеннеди. Сейчас же! — связь прекратилась, и экран погас.

— Ну, чтоб тебя, — Джим потёр руками лицо.

— Сэр? — Сулу повернулся к нему.

— Мистер Спок, займите мостик, — Джим поднялся с кресла.

— Полагаю, будет лучше, если я пойду с вами, капитан.

— Это всего лишь Кеннеди, мистер Спок. А не Ромулус.

Спок стоял у научной станции, его брови были приподняты, а руки сцеплены за спиной.

Джим знал этот взгляд.

— Ладно. _Отлично_. Мистер Сулу, мостик ваш, — он жестом предложил Споку идти вперед, рукава туники слегка задрались, оголив его запястья. Боже, он снова забыл воспользоваться чертовым регенератором для синяков. Джим одернул рукава вниз. — Ведите, мистер Спок.

Ухура бросила в его сторону выразительный взгляд, когда они проходили мимо, но Джим не обратил на неё внимания. Идея Джима привести Ухуру на мостик в качестве буфера между ним и Споком не оправдала себя в первый же месяц их путешествия. Казалось, Ухуре не было никакого дела до Джима за исключением того времени, когда он сидел в капитанском кресле. Джим не был уверен, считала ли она до сих пор, что он все ещё пытался заигрывать с ней — ладно, хорошо, возможно он немного перестарался тогда в баре, что с того? — но Ухура практически не разговаривала с ним за пределами мостика. А Спок и того меньше.

Все это безмерно раздражало Джима. Он знал, что под андроидной оболочкой Спока скрывается личность. Джим знал это — видел её проблески в хаосе на корабле Неро, в блеске его глаз, когда они взорвали сингулярность, и Неро погиб. Проклятье, он видел её даже тогда, когда вулканец пытался задушить Джима до смерти. Но к несчастью, ничего из этого не проявлялось в повседневной жизни на Энтерпрайз. Временами в глазах Спока снова вспыхивал блеск — на выездных миссиях и дипломатических обедах, но ни одна из таких ситуаций не располагала к тому, чтобы узнать Спока получше, и когда момент был упущен, Джим снова оказывался там, где начал.

Иногда Джиму нравилось ругать, на чем свет стоит, за сумасшедшую идею, что Джим сможет подружиться с юным Споком.

— Адмирал Макинтайр направляется в штаб звездного флота, — сказал Спок, когда они покидали Энтерпрайз.

— Что, правда?

— Да. Я надеялся, что вы прочли те отчёты, которые я для вас подготовил.

— Это был сарказм, мистер Спок.

— Значит, вы прочли отчёты.

— Я читаю все ваши отчёты, — Джим пристально посмотрел на морпехов, охранявших трап на Кеннеди.

Их сопроводили в комнату для дежурных офицеров. Внутри они обнаружили адмирала Макинтайра в компании ещё двоих — одним из них был безымянный партнёр Джима с прошлой ночи.

От воспоминания о том, что тогда происходило, внутренности Джима скрутило. То, как его спиной толкнули на дверь комнаты. Тугая хватка на его запястьях. Болезненное давление рук на его бёдрах.

Джим почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Рука Спока обхватила его локоть, быстро и сильно, стабилизируя Джима, чтобы он не упал, и тут же отдёрнулась.

— Адмирал Макинтайр, — сказал Джим, подойдя ближе к мужчине. — Чем я обязан этому удовольствию?

— Чёрт побери, ты прекрасно знаешь, Кирк, — Макинтайр со стуком ударил ладонью по столу.

— Нет, действительно не знаю, — Джим удержался, чтобы не посмотреть на безымянного мужчину, стоявшего слева от адмирала.

— Это была миссия Чарли, ты маленькое дерьмо, — дыхание адмирала воняло выпивкой. Мужчина слева от Макинтайра, безымянный знакомый Джима, немного осел в своем кресле.

Джим прищурился, лицо мужчины наконец совместилось с именем.

— Капитан Макинтайр, — Губы Джима скривились в улыбке. — Значит, Чарли?

— А ты Джим Кирк, — мужчина сложил руки на столе.

— Это была миссия Чарли, — повторил адмирал Макинтайр, тыкая коротким толстым пальцем в Джима. — Его возможность блеснуть. Посол Спарек и прочие заслуживают лучшего капитана, чем ты. Я не знаю, чей член ты отсосал, чтобы заполучить эту миссию, но лучше бы тебе отказаться от нее, ты маленький педик…

— Я находился под впечатлением, что такая нетерпимость была искоренена в Федерации, — сказал Спок, спокойно и хладнокровно стоя рядом с Джимом.

— Я знаю, что ты его псина, чертов вулканец, но предполагается, что ты должен удерживать своего капитана от того, чтобы протрахивать себе путь вверх по карьерной лестнице — за что тебе вообще платят?

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

— Ух ты, — не смог удержаться Джим. — Такие люди как вы еще появляются на свет?

Лицо капитана Макинтайра исказилось мукой.

— Папа, — начал он.

— Не папкай мне тут, бесполезное дерьмо. Это было твое задание. Они уже дважды убрали Кеннеди из миссий в нейтральной зоне. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя запомнили, как труса?

Джим отвернулся, увидев выражение лица капитана Макинтайра.

— Прошу нас извинить, капитан Кирк, — сказал Чарли. — Адмирал вызвал вас, не уведомляя меня, и не получив моего разрешения.

— Мне не нужно твое разрешение, мальчишка.

— Мы подождем снаружи, — Джим повернулся на каблуках и вышел за дверь.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Спок, как только двери закрылись за его спиной.

— Что тут понимать? — Джим скрестил руки на груди.

— Во-первых, поведение адмирала. Во-вторых, почему он все время повторял унизительные ремарки в ваш адрес. В-третьих, зачем он…

— Просто забудьте, мистер Спок.

— Такие действия едва ли подходят…

— Я сказал, забудьте.

— Джим, — раздался голос позади них.

— Дайте мне минутку, мистер Спок, — Джим повернулся лицом к капитану Макинтайру.

— Я считаю, что мне лучше остаться здесь.

— Тогда это приказ.

Спина Спока еще сильнее выпрямилась — если это вообще было возможно.

— Очень хорошо. Я подожду вас в конце коридора.

— Спасибо, — Джим бросил взгляд на вулканца, затем повернулся лицом к своему одноразовому любовнику. — Итак, — сказал он.

— Итак, — капитан Макинтайр наклонил голову и потер рукой заднюю поверхность шеи.

— Вот так встреча, — не смог удержаться Джим.

Макинтайр уныло ухмыльнулся.

— Могу сказать то же самое, — выдохнул он. — Извини за это, — быстро добавил он.

Джим выразительно выгнул бровь. Возможно, хоть для чего-то Спок был хорош.

Макинтайр покраснел.

— Я не про то, — сказал он тихо — Извини за отца, я хотел сказать. Он… он рос в баптистской колонии.

— Понятно.

— Ага, — скривился Макинтайр. — Они планируют в этом году сдать его в архив. Он дёргал за все верёвочки, чтобы заполучить последний полёт вместе со мной.

— Фигово.

Макинтайр закатил глаза.

— Ага. Кеннеди не везло в последнее время, — он начертил в воздухе кавычки. — В основном консул не хотел, чтобы мой отец рассекал по нейтральной зоне на корабле, имеющем оружие.

Джим подавил дрожь.

— Прости, приятель.

Макинтайр равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Еще четыре недели, — сказал он. Затем бросил взгляд в конец коридора, где стоял Спок. Макинтайр сделал шаг вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Джима. — Хотя хорошо было узнать твое имя. Я собирался спросить.

Внутренности Джима обратились в лед.

— Ну, теперь ты знаешь, — он пожал плечами.

— Ага, — Макинтайр облизал нижнюю губу, его взгляд сосредоточился на рте Джима. — Возможно, мы еще увидимся?

— Возможно, — краем глаза Джим заметил, как Спок стал двигаться к ним. — Мне нужно идти, если приказ адмирала были ошибкой.

— Ага, — Макинтайр отошёл от Джима, когда Спок приблизился к ним. — Я предупрежу штаб насчет задержки.

— Спасибо, Макинтайр.

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Чарли.

— Капитан, — сказал Спок у плеча Джима.

— Да, нам нужно идти, — Джим бросил на мужчину еще один последний взгляд, прежде чем позволить Споку увести себя с корабля обратно на Энтерпрайз.

**Часть 3**

Этим вечером Ухура удостоила Джима своим присутствием за ужином.

— Капитан, — воскликнула она и перекинула хвостик через плечо.

Джим почувствовал, как волоски на затылке приподнялись.

— Лейтенант.

— Я просматривала несколько последних радиопередач.

Джим подавил своё недовольство, когда Ухура положила падд на стол. Джим потянулся, чтобы поднять его — неужели эта женщина переломится, если подвинет падд немного ближе к нему?

— На мой взгляд, все весьма стандартно, — он одернул тунику вниз, прикрывая запястья, и запихнул полную вилку… чего-то, что он заказал, в рот.

— Ромуланский высший совет… — Ухуру уже несло. Джим позволил ей говорить. Редко когда эта женщина удостаивала его своим вниманием. Джим не хотел заканчивать этот момент, говоря ей, что да, он её отчеты он тоже читал.

Спустя несколько минут Спок также пожаловал за их столик.

— Капитан, — сказал вулканец.

— Мистер Спок, — в тон ответил Джим.

Поднос Спока шлепнулся на стол.

— Проинформировала ли вас лейтенант Ухура о текущих радиопередачах?

— Да, Спок.

Вулканец расправил салфетку и уложил её себе на колени.

— Ваши соображения?

Джим закатил глаза и потянулся, его форма туго натянулась на груди и задралась на руках. Чёртова одежда.

— Если бы вы прочли мои отчёты, — сказал он с ухмылкой, вставая, — то знали бы мои заключения. — Джим игриво подмигнул Ухуре, смотревшей на него пронзительным взглядом, и ушёл. Ну в самом деле! Если б он хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь позубоскалил по поводу его отчётов, он бы отправился к Боунсу. Последнее, что ему было нужно, это чтобы Спок и Ухура наезжали на него по поводу его обязанностей. В который раз.

Корабль и команда быстро вернулись к своему обычному распорядку. Через неделю у них планировалась остановка на станции Пелтир. Миссия Энтерпрайз состояла в том, чтобы путешествовать от станции до станции по нейтральной зоне, рассматривать претензии и разбираться с проблемами, с которыми офицеры флота на станции не могли справиться самостоятельно. Большую часть времени они только пополняли базы данных отчётами, отмечая статьи законов, которые нарушили на станции члены Федерации, и заносили их в центральную базу данных для обработки. Джим знал, что многие контрабандисты бегали от закона от станции к станции, опережая любой патрулирующий корабль. Если преступники не попадали в базу данных, их не могли поймать на следующей станции, контрабандисты этим пользовались, просто меняя документы прежде, чем корабль звездного флота поймал бы их на этом.

Станция Пелтир была одной из самых невзрачных станций, на которую ступала его нога. Пелтир, располагавшаяся глубоко в нейтральной зоне, была построена работниками Федерации, но деньги ромуланцев и клингонов поддерживали последние стадии строительства. Подчиняющиеся трем владельцам доки были опасной зоной, в которую большинство кораблей звездного флота заходило редко.

Джим дал своей команде двадцатичасовой отпуск и взял первую смену себе. Бары на Пелтире были хуже, чем в порту звездного флота, и заполнены малым количеством людей. Джим нашел прелестную орионку, которая владела собственным борделем и была более чем рада присоединиться к нему в постели вместе со своим очень хорошо оснащённым клингонским любовником.

Джим опять заработал синяки в интересных местах, но зуд был утихомирен — в обоих смыслах. У Джима была слабость к орионкам — смерть Гейлы в бойне возле Вулкана тяжело далась многим людям. Девушку очень любили в академии. И если бы кто-нибудь потрудился спросить Джима, то узнал бы, что он тоже тяжело пережил ее смерть. Гейла была прекрасной женщиной. Она ему в самом деле нравилась. Именно поэтому было так странно, когда она сказала Джиму, что любит его.

Да, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк нравился женщинам. Они смеялись над его шутками, радовались его подаркам, но, в конце концов, они двигались дальше. Все они. Любовь была… ну… темой, которая не всплывала, даже когда был ребенком.

Джим упрятал прочь воспоминания о Гейле. Он был рад, что никого не встретил, когда, хромая, вернулся обратно на борт в чертовски позднее время. Клингон был очень хорошо оснащён — но Джим был не в том состоянии, чтобы заметить это, только не когда он был прослойкой особенного сэндвича.

А затем: — Капитан, — произнесла Ухура позади него. Ну разумеется это была она. Джим закатил глаза и повернулся к ней.

— Лейтенант, — Джим знал, что, должно быть, выглядел паршиво. Ни Мира, ни ее клингон не были щепетильны с его одеждой.

— Вы… — в кое-то веки Ухура не была одета во флотскую форму. На ней было свободное узорчатое платье без рукавов, длиной до колен. — Вы не видели доктора Маккоя?

— Я потерял Боунса два бара тому назад, — Джим потёр рукой по лицу. — Он ещё не вернулся?

— Я…

— Компьютер, местонахождение доктора Маккоя, — Джим все еще чувствовал себя заторможено от алкоголя и эндорфинов.

— Доктор Маккой находится в своей каюте, — ответил компьютер.

— Тебе туда, — Джим повёл рукой. Укус на его бедре пульсировал. Он дёрнул рубашку вниз, чтобы прикрыть его. — Ещё что-нибудь?

— …Нет, сэр.

— Чудесно. Доброй ночи, — Джим побрёл — ну, попытался побрести — по направлению к своей каюте. Впереди была долгая ночь. Ему нужен был сон — и все кожные регенераторы — в максимально доступных количествах.

***

Джим пришёл в замешательство, когда на следующий день увидел Боунса и Ухуру за одним столом в столовой. Ухура имела меньше общего с Боунсом, чем с самим Джимом, по крайней мере, насколько знал Джим.

— Боунс, — он скользнул на место рядом со своим другом. — Лейтенант.

Ухура сжала губы в плотную линию.

— Капитан, — выплюнула она, поднимая поднос, и ушла.

— Что я сделал на этот раз? — Джим посмотрел ей вслед.

— Я доктор, Джим, а не психотерапевт.

— Ага, но обе профессии имеют степень доктора.

Боунс зашипел.

— Придурок. Психиатрия не больше… — Джим улыбался на протяжении всей проповеди Боунса, в процессе радостно утягивая у него лимонное желе.

И все же когда на следующий день Джим снова застал Ухуру сидящей вместе с Боунсом, его руки покрылись мурашками.

— Эй, Боунс, — Джим опустил поднос на стол. — Лейтенант.

Ухура встретила его такой же кислой гримасой, как и в прошлый раз.

— Капитан, — сказал она и тут же ушла.

— Собираешься просветить меня на этот раз? — Джим шлёпнул Боунса по плечу.

Маккой издал шумный вздох.

— Ты мог бы называть её иначе, чем лейтенант, знаешь ли.

Джим моргнул.

— Но мне не разрешается использовать её имя!

— Ты чёртов идиот, ты знаешь это? Господи.

Не важно, как сильно Джим давил, Боунс так и не раскололся.

Из-за чего на третий раз Джим сел рядом с Боунсом и сказал: — Боунс, — он перевел взгляд на его спутницу. — Ухура.

— Капитан, — Ухура подняла ложку с подноса.

Джим посмотрел на Боунса, но тот сохранял мрачную мину. Он снова перевел взгляд на лейтенанта, но Ухура довольствовалась своим пудингом.

Ему досталась очень странная команда.

— С тебя причитается завтра, — проворчал Боунс, допивая напиток из своего стакана.

— Завтра? — спросил Джим, усердно работая вилкой.

— Полный осмотр.

— Боунс!

— С тебя причитается.

— У меня уже был один!

— С твоим-то везением?

Джим гневно зашипел, бросая взгляд на Ухуру. Она наблюдала за ними пронизывающим насквозь взглядом.

— Боунс!

— Я сказал, что с тебя причитается, Джим. Нам предстоит третий заход в нейтральную зону. У меня помимо осмотра есть ещё и прививки.

Джим скривился и вонзил ложку в картофельную запеканку с мясом.

— Чертовы доктора.

— Следи за своим языком.

— Я не нуждаюсь в этом. Он не такой отмороженный.

— Ну, получишь ты еще у меня кожных регенераторов — ой!

Джим убрал ногу с голени Маккоя, свирепо глядя на него.

— Кожные регенераторы? — Ухура вздёрнула брови.

— А? — Джим посмотрел на неё своим самым непонимающим взглядом.

Ухура тут же насупилась.

— Ты чёртов идиот, — Боунс проглотил последнюю ложку картофельного пюре.

— Ты уже пробовала запеканку? — спросил у Ухуры Джим.

Ухура скривилась, её носик сморщился в очевидном отвращении.

— До завтра, Джим, — сказал Боунс, вставая вместе со своим подносом. Джим посмотрел на него своим самым лучшим взглядом брошенного щенка, но Маккой только фыркнул и ушёл. Предатель.

Джим натянуто улыбнулся Ухуре.

— Ээ, привет?

— …Джим, — сказала Ухура.

— Значит ли это, что мне можно называть тебя по имени? — оживился Джим.

— Нет.

— Черт.

Ухура ухмыльнулась.

Спок опустил поднос на стол напротив Джима.

— Капитан, — сказал вулканец.

Интересно, подумал Джим, насколько быстро он сумеет все съесть.

— Мистер Спок, — Джим отправил еще одну ложку в рот.

— Я оценил время нашего путешествия до станции Вега в две недели.

— Ага.

— Полагаю, у нас есть три дня на то, чтобы распланировать пребывание на орбите станции.

— Ага, — Джим гонял по тарелке горох. — Один день для транспортировки со станции, один день для приёма пассажиров на борт и один день, чтобы мышки поплясали. — Он смачно облизал ложку.

— Мышки? Я не понимаю вашей отсылки к земным грызунам.

— Это образное выражение, мистер Спок.

— Означает увольнительную для команды, — сказала Ухура.

— Понимаю. Очаровательно.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Ты снова планируешь взять двенадцатичасовую смену? — спросила Ухура.

Джим глянул на нее.

— Ага.

Ухура посмотрела на Спока.

— Какую смену вы берёте, капитан?

Джим перевёл взгляд с одного на другого. Оба смотрели на него в ответ.

— Э-э, а что? О! — выпрямился Джим. — О, я понял. Вы ребята хотите отправиться на свидание! — У Спока свидание. Спок на свидании. Забавно. Даже если от этой мысли его внутренности скрутило. Может, что-то не так было с его запеканкой. Хорошо, что Ухура пробовать не стала.

— Сви…дание, — запнулся Спок.

— Ага, — Джим натянуто улыбнулся. — Вам двоим нужно немного повеселиться, да? Тогда вперед, выбирайте себе смену. Выбор за вами. — Джим сцепил руки под подбородком и поднял брови.

— За нами? — повторила Ухура.

— Да-да, — Джим поднял поднос. Он больше не был голоден. — Вы двое выбираете себе время и говорите мне. Чёрт, да вы сами можете все организовать. Оставляю это на ваше усмотрение. — Джим подмигнул им и неторопливо ушёл.

В конце концов, ему еще нужно было закончить отчёты.

**Часть 4**

Джим начинал ненавидеть спать. Спать означало видеть сны — и хотя он знал, что сон для людей необходим, он бы не отказался провести недельку или две без них.

Не то, чтобы Джим никогда не пытался вспомнить свои сны, нет. Он видел вспышки, иногда в течение всего дня или на миссии, об Энтерпрайз и команде, но всё было совершенно неправильным. Однажды ночью Джим видел во сне корабль, полный пушистых созданий, и вспомнил об этом только в конце смены. Он видел странных людей, наполовину черных, наполовину белых. Сулу, фехтующего в коридорах. Ухуру с лирой.

Но большую часть времени Джим видел во сне гибель Вулкана, старого Спока и горькое чувство вины, которое душило его, когда он наблюдал за гибелью своей планеты. Джим грезил о красных песках и сухом мучительном жаре, как будто его кровь горела в огне. Он видел смех, и китов, и связь длиною в жизнь, слишком глубокую, чтобы иметь имя.

Иногда Джим не хотел просыпаться от этих снов. Эмоциональный перенос, твою мать.

Таким образом, Джим обнаружил, что спит все меньше, а читает все чаще. Он прочитал все отчёты, сложенные в его ящике. Он прочитал отчёты о двигателях и улучшениях, которые установил Скотти — и Джим не был уверен, что они соответствовали правилам, но если спросят, Джим отчёта не читал. Пока что. Джим читал о дипломатии, тактике, о чём угодно и обо всем, что могло удержать его внимание. По крайней мере, так он не засыпал.

Это были две долгие недели до станции Вега.

Однако наткнуться взглядом на старое знакомое лицо, когда дипломаты прибыли на борт Энтерпрайз, было своеобразным сюрпризом.

— Сп… — Джим прикусил язык. — Посол, — поправился он. В транспортаторной, куда прибыли послы, он находился вместе с Ухурой и младшим Споком.

Что, как понял Джим, возможно, было очень, _очень_ плохо.

— Вы знакомы с послом Спареком? — спросила старая женщина, стоявшая рядом со Споком.

— Мимолетно, — в уголках глаз старого Спока образовались морщинки. У Джима в памяти вспыхнуло воспоминание того же лица в зеркале бок о бок с мужчиной — боже, должно быть это был другой Джим. Он. Неважно.

Джим покачал головой и шагнул вперед.

— Для нас честь принимать вас на борту, — книги по дипломатии оказались полезными. Неодобрение на лице пожилой женщины смягчилось. Джим мог поклясться, что старый Спок смеялся. Где-то. Глубоко внутри.

— Посол Маккинли, посол Уилсон, — Ухура шагнула вперед. — Я покажу вам ваши комнаты. Посол Спарек …

— Я провожу посла Спарека, — вмешался Джим. Ухура пристально на него посмотрела, но Джим улыбнулся старику и указал на дверь, попутно поднимая его сумку. — После вас.

— Капитан, — сказал старший помощник.

— Вы за главного на мостике, мистер Спок, — сказал Джим и зашагал в ногу с послом.

Двери за их спинами закрылись. Джим был рад пройтись вместе со стариком, приводя мысли в порядок. Это казалось настолько естественным, что Джим не был уверен, манипулировали ли им воспоминания из снов, или дело было в чем-то ещё.

— Ты, кажется, в хорошей форме, — сказал старый Спок, когда они входили в лифт.

— С Боунсом, дышащим мне в затылок? Разумеется, — Джим сверкнул улыбкой — и получил ответ в виде быстрого наклона головы и изгиба брови.

Каким—то образом Джим знал этого мужчину. Возможно, дело было в мелдинге — он доказал Джиму, что под этой холодной оболочкой были эмоции. Эмоции, которые Джим мог понять, которые мог соотнести со своими собственными, мог предугадывать и читать во взглядах и наклонах головы.

Проклятье, возможно дело было только в мелдинге и все.

— Как тебе первый год на службе?

Они подошли к каюте посла. После минутного колебания Джим последовал за Споком внутрь. Все равно его смена начнется только через полчаса.

— Странно, — он зашел вслед за ним, положив сумку на кресло. — Скучно. Сложно, — Джим пожал плечами. — Сам знаешь.

Уголок рта старого Спока приподнялся на долю дюйма.

— Понимаю.

— Что ж, полагаю, ты понимаешь больше, чем я, — Джим потёр рукой затылок.

— А мой двойник?

— Что двойник?

Спок сел на одну из низких кушеток.

— Как ты ладишь с ним?

Джим бросил ему насмешливый взгляд, но повинуясь жесту вулканца, уселся рядом с ним.

— Я забыл спросить, собирается ли вселенная теперь взорваться?

Брови Спока скрылись под челкой.

— Он видел тебя, — сказал Джим.

— Да, видел.

Джим напрягся.

— Что?

— Мой двойник принял меня за нашего отца, — на этот раз улыбка не коснулась губ Спока. — Исключительная схожесть. Не уверен, рад я ей или напротив.

— Стой — хочешь сказать, вы встречались?

— Да. Он не сказал тебе?

— Нет, — Джим снова развалился в своем кресле. — Он... это... эээ, — Джим прищурился. — Он никогда не говорил мне.

Спок сжал лежащие на коленях руки.

— Вы оба еще так молоды. Полагаю, вы узнаете друг друга в свое время.

Джим скривился. Он скользнул локтем по спинке дивана, наклоняясь ближе к старому вулканцу.

— Я не знаю. Не думаю, что я сильно нравлюсь молодому тебе.

— Видимость может быть обманчивой, Джим.

Джим не смог сдержать ухмылку, расползающуюся по лицу.

— Ты снова назвал меня Джимом.

— Да.

Джим уткнулся подбородком в руку.

— Это так странно. Когда я впервые повстречал тебя, то подумал, что ты с прибабахом.

— Своеобразное определение.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Что, старый я не был… ах, да, — Джим выпрямился в кресле, пробуя изобразить обвиняющее движение бровью в лучших вулканских традициях. — Употребление непристойностей и провокаций не пристало капитану корабля Звездного флота.

Вулканец хрипло хохотнул.

— Я помню, как говорил то же самое.

— Мне? — Джим почувствовал искру надежды.

— Нет, Джим. К тому времени, как мы начали служить вместе, мы были намного старше.

— А-а…

— В свой первый полет на корабле Звездного флота я отправился под командованием человека в возрасте, который вырос на космической станции сразу же за пределом солнечной системы. Он использовал… исключительный набор ругательств, который очень сильно смущал меня первые несколько месяцев, проведенных на борту.

Джим невольно придвинулся ближе.

— А ты… ты тоже учился в Академии звездного флота?

— Да. Это решение послужило причиной большого количества ссор в моей семье, но я считал этот путь лучшим из тех, что я мог выбрать.

Разговор со старым Споком был словно беседа с совершенно другим человеком. Джим с восхищением слушал, как Спок рассказывает о своей службе в Звездном флоте, чувствуя наплыв таких же теплых чувств, что и во снах. Там он часто видел их двоих вместе — не _вместе_ , или, по крайней мере, в самих снах об этом ничего не было — но вместе, в столовой, в коридорах или на чужой планете, плечом к плечу. Джиму все казалось таким странным, это тепло, эта… за неимением лучшего слова связь. Словно ему не нужно было сохранять дистанцию между ним и Споком, никаких стен, или слов, или остроумия или сарказма, чтобы спастись от пустого взгляда или равнодушного ответа. Этот Спок был воплощением тепла, и сердечности, и страсти, словно красные пески в его сне. Что напомнило Джиму о том, о чём он хотел поговорить.

— Дело в том, — Джим склонил голову, когда разговор сошел на нет. — Я вижу эти… сны, — Джим набрал воздуха грудь и выложил все как на духу, наблюдая при этом за лицом вулканца.

— Понимаю, — Спок сжал руки.

— Правда?

— Эмоциональный перенос обычен для мелдинга того типа, который я инициировал с тобой, — сказал Спок. — Однако в тот момент я был… огорчен. Боюсь, я мог оставить больше, чем рассчитывал.

— Оставить?

— Перенос такого рода известен в подобных случаях. Однако в результате разрушения Вулкана и моего собственного испытания с сингулярностью и Неро, боюсь, я мог перенести больше, чем хотел.

— Так значит, все эти сны, — Джим поводил пальцами. — Это нормально?

— В какой—то степени. Однако меня беспокоит то, что прошел год, а твой мозг все еще обрабатывает информацию.

— Беспокоит? — Джим выпрямился.

— Твой разум должен был обработать остатки, а затем выбросить их. У подавляющего большинства людей психический уровень нулевой. Ты должен был легко воспринять, а затем отбросить информацию из мелдинга, который мы разделили.

— Но я не хочу забывать, — сказал Джим.

— Дело не в памяти или её отсутствии, — Спок распростёр руки. — Всё это… сложно.

— Значит то, что мне снится, ненормально?

— Да.

Джим выдохнул.

— Это может мне навредить?

— Не должно, но если ты позволишь, мне бы хотелось убедиться, что твой разум не был повреждён из-за прискорбного недостатка контроля с моей стороны.

— Ты тогда только что увидел, как взорвалась твоя планета, — Джим поморщился. — Думаю, у тебя были все основания психовать.

— И всё же. Ты позволишь мне?

Некоторое время Джим колебался, но затем кивнул.

— Что мне нужно будет делать?

— Расслабиться, — Спок пододвинулся ближе к нему. Джим послушался, почувствовав знакомое тепло. Хотя почему оно было знакомым, он толком не понимал. — Мой разум к твоему разуму, — пропел Спок. — Мои мысли к твоим мыслям.

На это раз не было никакого калейдоскопа образов или слов. Джима засосало в мирную темноту, где его окружило тепло и ощущение комфорта. Он почувствовал, словно кто-то тщательно просеивает его мысли — но это был Спок, просто Спок, он доверял Споку. Спок был его другом, близким, как семья, даже ближе. Это был Спок. Можно совсем не волноваться.

Странное чувство давления покинуло его мысли. Джим расслабился, будто в первый раз замечая напряжение, сковывавшее его плечи.

— Вот так, — пальцы соскользнули с его лица, забирая с собой темную теплоту.

Джим моргнул, раскрыв глаза. Затем он снова моргнул.

— Эм-м, — сказал он.

— Капитан, — произнесла юная версия Спока.

— Когда ты пришел?

— Смена закончилась пятнадцать минут назад. Когда я попытался связаться с послом, мне никто не ответил, поэтому я пришел убедиться в его местонахождении.

— Ох, — Джим покосился на юного вулканца. Затем глянул на посла. — Это всё?..

— Я исправил проблему, — ответил посол. А затем положил ладонь на плечо Джима.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Джим.

— Какую проблему? — взгляд юного двойника Спока метался между ними.

— Да так, никакую, — Джим отмахнулся и встал.

Младший Спок все еще ощутимо колебался.

— Вы… в порядке, капитан?

— В полном, — Джим улыбнулся своему старпому. — Остальные послы устроились?

— Да.

— Я оставлю вас, чтобы вы смогли распаковать вещи, — сказал Джим старому Споку, невольно улыбаясь ему.

— Доброй ночи, — в уголках глаз посла снова образовались морщинки, из-за чего брови юного Спока скрылись под челкой.

— Мистер Спок, — Джим кивнул юному Споку перед уходом. — Не задерживайтесь допоздна, — посоветовал он и покинул комнату, впервые за долгое время чувствуя легкость.

  
**Часть 5**   


Когда пробило полночь, Джим задыхался, уткнувшись во влажное скользкое тело бетазоидки. Золотая кожа девушки пульсировала под его руками, и девушка продолжала мурлыкать слова, которых он не понимал — не мог понять — ему в ухо, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Несколько часов спустя Джим стоял на коленях, рассеченная в барной потасовке губа зудела от насыщенного соленого вкуса члена у него во рту, пока он стонал в унисон с толчками члена в его заднице.

В те несколько часов сна, которые Джим смог урвать, снов он не видел.

***

По неудачному стечению обстоятельств по пути к Боунсу на следующее утро он натолкнулся на старшего помощника и Ухуру.

— Капитан! — глаза Ухуры широко распахнулись, и она сразу же зашагала рядом.

Чёрт.

— Ага, привет, — Джим продолжил невозмутимо идти в лазарет. — Вы разве не должны быть на мостике?

— Только через час, — Ухура не отставала от него. Джим бросил взгляд через плечо. Спок маячил позади.

— Да, что ж, не буду прерывать ваш завтрак, — развел руки Джим.

— На вас напали? — Заметил Спок.

— Что, это? Нет, нет. Это просто синяки.

— Капитан, — Ухура сощурилась.

— Серьезно, я в порядке, — выдавил Джим. Идти было немного… болезненно. — Вы пропустите завтрак. Все хорошие офицеры по коммуникациям нуждаются в здоровом начале дня, верно? Боунс подлатает меня. Можете идти.

— _Капитан_.

— Это просто пара царапин, Ухура.

— Капитан. _Джим,_ — она поймала его руку, схватив как раз за особенно отвратительный синяк. Чёрт возьми. Ночью оргия показалась ему отличной идеей. Как он думал. Мужчина с красивыми глазами определенно был убедителен. Как и ромуланский эль.

— Слушай, в этом виноват только я сам, — Джим отдёрнул руку. — Если бы я не забыл воспользоваться кожным регенератором, вы бы ничего не заметили. Так что оставьте мне стезю страданий и идите по своим делам.

Ухура задрала вверх рукава его униформы. Темные пятна синяков покрывали его запястья.

— Вас… вас _удерживали_?

Джим дёрнулся сильнее, вырывая руки из её хватки.

— В тот момент мне казалось это отличной идеей. Как мне кажется, — он попытался ухмыльнуться. Но получилось вяло.

— Как тебе кажется, — повторила Ухура.

— Ромуланский эль, — Джим мягко улыбнулся. — И синяя курительная… штука. На вкус как персики, — вздохнул Джим. — А еще такие бесплатные штуки. Никогда не мог запомнить их названия. Боунсу бы понравились.

— Вы были не с доктором Маккоем? — спросил Спок.

— Джим! — Боунс как раз вынырнул прямо к ним из дверей медотсека. — Вот ты где. Черт побери, я доктор, а не ищейка.

— Попридержи коней, Боунс, — Джим закатил глаза. — Вот он я.

— Тебя не было с ним прошлой ночью? — Ухура проследовала за ними в медотсек.

— Боунс, скажи ей, что я в порядке.

Боунс смерил его злым взглядом.

— Мне следовало бы треснуть тебя по башке.

— Эй! Ты не можешь этого сделать! Я капитан!

— Бестолковый капитан, — Маккой воткнул в него гипошприц. Джим взвизгнул и пнул его.

— Не нужны мне уколы.

— Что тебе нужно, так это надзиратель, — Боунс сунул кожный регенератор ему в руку. — Иди.

— И что, никакого ухода за раненым?

Боунс уставился на него.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стянул твои…

— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулся от него Джим, бросая взгляд на Ухуру и на вулканца, с каменным лицом маячащего за её спиной.

— Иди, — Боунс поднял руку, указывая пальцем на ванную.

— Господи, ты хуже моей матери.

Должно быть, Джим ослышался, но ему показалось, что Боунс пробормотал: — Чур меня.

***

Ухура и Спок последовали за ним из медотсека в столовую, и из столовой на мостик, несмотря на заверения Джима, что он в порядке, спасибо большое. Нет, правда, _в порядке_. Настолько, чтобы ходить по коридорам своего собственного корабля без пары сторожевых псов, оценивающих каждый его шаг. Он научился ходить самостоятельно уже к двум годам, спасибо.

— Будто ты можешь это помнить, — презрительно усмехнулась Ухура.

Джим постучал пальцами по бледному шраму на щеке.

— Доказательства всегда со мной. Навернулся со ступенек крыльца. Залил кровью все вокруг. Ношу это в качестве напоминания.

Перепуганное выражение лица Ухуры на мгновение привело его в замешательство.

— Это было крыльцо на улицу, — заверил он её. — Мой отчим никогда не чинил что-то снаружи, если только мог. Внутри я привёл всё в порядок.

Выражение её лица не изменилось. Женщины. Будто он мог позволить крови оставить пятна на линолеуме, господи. Его отчим был бы в бешенстве.

Энтерпрайз легко снялась с орбиты и спокойно оправилась в нейтральную зону. Им нужно было перевезти послов на Сириус Один, разваливающуюся федеративную станцию, висевшую на орбите двойной звезды. Трехнедельное путешествие на максимальном варпе. Джим согласился на просьбу Скотти позволить инженерной службе полностью перебрать двигатели. В последних тестах Скотти уже было несколько «улучшений». И Джиму было любопытно увидеть, какими в итоге выйдут отчеты об эффективности. Для их бюджета будет лучше, если они смогут выжать максимум из топливных запасов. Может, он даже сможет заказать последний прибор, о котором ныл Боунс.

Ух. Он размышлял о бюджете. Как взрослый. Что творилось с его жизнью. Иногда он не мог в это поверить.

Тем вечером он принял приглашение на ужин от старого Спока.

— Никто не предупредил, что быть капитаном означает волноваться о бюджете, — сказал Джим вулканцу за тарелкой овощей и фруктов.

Из уголков глаз старого Спока рассыпались морщинки.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной, — Джим указал на него вилкой.

— Я не смеюсь.

— Внутри смеёшься.

— Возможно.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Интересно, — сказал Спок, когда они переместились на диван, чтобы выпить кофе.

— Что?

— Ты, — вулканец бережно держал кружку чая в узловатых руках.

— Ты… всё обо мне знаешь.

— О другой версии тебя, — возразил Спок. — Я бы хотел узнать тебя, каким ты стал в этой временной линии.

Теплота затопила его грудь.

— Что ж, — Джим пожевал нижнюю губу. — Могу поспорить, у меня самый длинный список судимостей среди несовершеннолетних преступников в штате Айова… — Он углубился в описания проделок, в которые ввязывался, как только пьяный отчим засыпал на диване.

Дни Джима после этого странным образом преобразились. Утром его приветствовали Ухура и Спок. Ужинал Джим либо со старым Споком, либо в столовой с Боунсом — в сопровождении Ухуры и Спока в те дни, когда он не был вместе с послом.

Его сны, однако, были совсем другим делом. Без воспоминаний, всплывавших по ночам, разум Джима вызвал обратно все ночные кошмары, которые мучили его ещё ребёнком. Они мстили ему, будто наверстывая упущенное время. Каждый сценарий, который его подсознание могло придумать, разыгрывался в его снах. Возможно, поэтому Кобаяши Мару никогда не пугало Джима. Годами по нескольку раз в неделю он переживал куда более худшее.

Джим потерял счет психотерапевтам, к которым его таскали в детстве, пока мать не вышла замуж за Фрэнка и не уехала из Солнечной системы на первом же корабле. Джима все время мучили кошмары, ночью его пронзительные перепуганные крики могли поднять на ноги весь дом. Иногда он помнил, что ему снилось, но чаще всего нет. К тому времени, как Джим принял вызов Пайка, он худо-бедно к ним привык. Учеба поздними ночами означала, что его мозг концентрировался на фактах и цифрах из текстов вместо куда более извращенных образов, которые порождало его подсознание. Таких, например, как Тарсус IV, Фрэнк и длинные одинокие коридоры звездолета. Из всех вещей, которые пугали его разум, страшнее всего был черный коридор без дверей и окон, который поворачивал, поворачивал и никак не заканчивался. Только бежевый ковер с красной отделкой, рядки светильников, висевших под потолком, и тишина. Глубокая ужасная тишина, которая прерывалась только еще более ужасной версией сна. Раздавался прерывающийся раскатистый сигнал — потрескивающий, будто исходивший из старого радио, жужжащий с равномерным дзинь — дзииинь, ДЗИНЬ дзиииинь, ДЗИНЬ дзинь, ДЗИНЬ, ДЗИНЬ, ДЗИНЬ…

Джим проснулся, тяжело дыша, пот струился по коже, а в груди была тяжесть. Господи. Как же он ненавидел этот сон.

Будильник звенел на краю кровати. Джим поднял его и что есть силы швырнул об стену.

— Это просто сон, — он прижал ребро ладони к глазам. — Просто чёртов сон.

Это был последний день пребывания посла Спока на борту. Ночью они вошли в доки Сириуса Один. Там послов ожидал новейший корабль — Свобода, прилетевший из перегруженных земных космических портов. Она должна была доставить своих пассажиров на Землю и Новый Вулкан.

Джим все еще чувствовал отголоски сна, когда подошел к дверям каюты посла, чтобы попрощаться с ним. До этого Джим прятался в своей комнате, избегая своего старпома и Ухуру. У него не было такого яркого сна уже… около года.

— Джим, — поприветствовал его старый Спок. Джим подошел ближе.

— Спок.

— Я рад, что смог увидеть тебя перед отбытием, — сказал Спок, опускаясь на диван. Джим сел рядом с ним.

— Это меньшее, что я мог сделать.

— Я… — старый вулканец замолчал, склонив голову набок. — Я хотел бы поблагодарить тебя.

— Меня?

— Ты всегда был и всегда будешь моим другом, — мимолетная улыбка коснулась его губ. — Но полагаю, я был… эгоистичен, мой старый друг.

— Эгоистичен? Ты? Это невозможно.

— На самом деле возможно.

— Я не понимаю.

— Прости меня, — из уголков глаз Спока разбежались морщинки. — Я не могу рассказать тебе всего.

— Ну…ладно. Я доверяю тебе, — нахмурился Джим.

— Верно, но тебе следует научиться доверять и моей юной версии.

— Я доверяю ему!

— Джим.

— Я всецело доверяю ему, — Джим выбросил руку в воздух. — Я думаю, ты все неправильно понял. Твой двойник думает, что я не могу дышать, не раскрыв рот. И последняя дипломатическая миссия сорвалась не по моей вине, — сказал Джим, прежде чем вулканец смог его прервать. — У меня все было под контролем. Не было нужды посылать группу безопасности. Правда.

— Джим.

— Нет, правда.

Спок рассмеялся. Джим просиял, довольный, что добился такого редкого звука от старого вулканца.

— Джим, — сказал Спок, успокоившись.

— …Да?

— Отчасти из-за воспоминаний, которые ты хранил, я боюсь, взаимопониманию между моей юной версией и тобой еще предстоит образоваться.

— Что?

— Есть некоторая правда в моих утверждениях о парадоксе, касающемся моего двойника и меня. Пока ты хранил в себе мои воспоминания, другой Спок был способен чувствовать…. колебания темпорального перемещения, оставшиеся в твоей ауре.

— Спок избегал меня, потому что от меня исходили плохие флюиды?

Блеснула ещё одна улыбка.

— Чрезмерно упрощённо, но да.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас, как ты выражаешься, плохих флюидов больше нет.

— Что… стой, он знает о… — Джим указал на его лицо, — об этой штуке?

— Нет. Мой двойник, скорее всего, реагировал на подсознательном уровне.

— О-о, — Джим ссутулился. — Значит… что он собирался делать? Избегать меня, потому что моя аура напевала «Ах, как тесен этот мир»? — Боже, это было словно в его сне. Он — совсем один, а вокруг только глухой гул.

— Нет, Джим, — тон старого вулканца был нежным. Джим рискнул посмотреть на него.

— Нет?

— Ваша дружба должна быть тем, что определит твою жизнь, — Спок положил руку на руку Джима. Он увидел вспышку воспоминания о более молодой руке, гладкой и загорелой, обнимающей Джима у основания шеи, в то время как он сам запрокинул голову, смеясь.

— Легко тебе сейчас говорить, — Джим не смог скрыть тоскливые нотки.

— Какая польза тебе будет от чего-то легкого? — Спок отдёрнул руку. — Помимо всего, ты никогда не потеряешь мою дружбу, — вулканец спрятал руки в рукава. — Я желаю тебе удачи во всём остальном.

Джим встал вместе со старым вулканцем и сопроводил его в транспортаторную. Его старший помощник уже ждал его там.

— Посол, — сказал юный Спок.

— Мистер Спок.

Джим посмотрел на эту пару. Временной парадокс. Он все еще не был уверен, верить ли старейшине, что ничего плохого не случится, если они прикоснутся друг к другу. Перед глазами мелькнули сцены, будто из второсортного фильма-катастрофы.

— Джим, — посол повернулся к нему.

— Я увижу тебя снова, — торжественно пообещал Джим.

— Буду рад, — посол поднялся на возвышение. И с грациозным кивком исчез. Джим смотрел ему в глаза, пока силуэт полностью не растворился в воздухе.

Джим выдохнул.

— Время, энсин?

— Четверть восьмого, сэр, — ответил вместо него Спок.

— …Спасибо, — Джим провёл рукой по волосам. Если он рванётся по быстрому, то еще сможет ухватить чашечку кофе по дороге на мостик. Джим бросил на вулканца мимолетный взгляд и направился к двери.

Спок сравнялся с ним в коридоре.

— Этим утром вы не заходили в столовую.

— Неа.

— Нормы диеты…

— Я в порядке.

— Человеческое питание…

— Мистер Спок.

— Капитан.

Джим почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы его челюсти.

— Ладно, я перехвачу чашечку кофе и встречусь с вами на мостике, мистер Спок. — Контраст между старым Споком и текущей тенью, следовавшей за ним по пятам, ощущался в данный момент как осколки стекла, втирающиеся в свежую рану.

Сэм был неправ. Джим показал вспоминанию о детском совете своего старшего брата средний палец. Наличие более одного друга переоценивают. Они с Боунсом были в самый раз. То, что надо.

— Капитан.

Джим остановился.

— Да? — он повернулся к нему, не дождавшись продолжения. На лице Спока был… да, озадаченный изгиб бровей. Джим выдел это выражение раньше. На гораздо более старшем лице.

— Кажется, я обидел тебя.

Джим резко выдохнул.

— Нет-нет, — он потер рукой по задней поверхности шеи. — Извини.

— Ты не сделал ничего, что требовала бы извинений, — сказал Спок.

Похоже, это будет один из тех дней. Джим был рад, что забронировал себе увольнительную на эту ночь.

— Слушай, просто… забудь, — сказал он.

— Капитан.

— Все хорошо, Спок.

— Джим.

Услышав свое имя, он застыл. Он посмотрел на вулканца. Озадаченное выражение пропало. Выразительная Роковая Бровь, как любил назвать ее Боунс, расположилась в позиции, прежде Джиму незнакомой.

— Мне нужно выпить кофе перед сменой, — Джим шагнул назад от своего первого офицера. — Увидимся на мостике.

— Да, Джим.

Джим знал, что удивленно таращится, когда он повернулся и практически бегом устремился прочь.

**Часть 6**

Увольнительная. Великолепная, чудесная увольнительная. На Сириусе Один. Джим поморщился, глядя на примитивный бар и низкочастотный фильтр, который заглушал худший на всем свете танцпол. Четыре бара, и это самое тёмное место, которое он смог найти. Чистые полы, приличное освещение и яркие коктейли, сделанные для высоких узких бокалов и стоившие чертову прорву денег.

Теперь Джим вспомнил, почему так ненавидел живущие по регламенту федеративные станции. Они были _такими скучными_. Первые три бара, которые он попробовал, оказались на деле пустующими офицерскими комнатами отдыха. В этот бар Джим зашёл вслед за большой толпой офицеров из Джорджии. Пока вроде бы его никто не узнавал.

Неожиданно на его плечо налетела официантка, облив ему напитком всю руку.

— Ой! Ой, простите! — девушка забалансировала на одной ноге, изогнув другую так, будто собиралась свернуть лодыжку.

— Эй, не стоит, вы в порядке?

— Ох, да, я просто… — их взгляды встретились. Джим заметил, как краска залила её нос и щёки. — Боже мой.

— Эй, это просто…

— Вы — капитан Кирк! — Её пронзительный крик прорвался сквозь музыку, которую в баре транслировали для тех, кто не танцует.

Проклятье.

Джим сбежал оттуда при помощи светского трепа и быстрого маневрирования. Каждый-Чертов-Человек в баре пялился на него. Не могли эти чертовы новости уже заткнуться наконец? Почти год прошёл. Наверняка появилось столько новых и впечатляющих вещей — они давно должны были вытеснить его имя из круговорота слухов.

Что было бы логичной мыслью, если бы новости не доказали ему, насколько леди удаче нравилось наёбывать его.

— …новости, что Фрэнк Гранберг, приёмный отец знаменитого капитана Кирка, был арестован этим утром по обвинению в убийстве шестилетнего мальчика и избиении его младшего брата четырёх лет. Такое жестокое нападение в одном из главных федеральных космических портов всколыхнуло все новостные каналы. Мы не получили комментариев по этому поводу ни от жены преступника, Вайноны Гранберг, вдовы прославленного Джорджа Кирка, ни от знаменитого капитана Джеймса Кирка. Фрэнк Гранберг был арестован шесть часов назад по стандартному времени в космопорте Луна, — Блондинистая репортерша на экране замолчала, перебирая свои записи. — Наши источники сообщают, что видеозапись нападения является более чем достаточным доказательством для вынесения приговора. Однако возникает вопрос, — прелестные голубые глаза девушки уставились прямо на камеру. — Как долго мистер Гранберг применял насилие по отношению к детям? Сколько еще напуганных жертв? Как давно и над кем мистер Гранберг начал свою кампанию по насилию? Против незнакомцев? Или может… против собственных приемных детей?

Чёрт. _Чёрт_.

***

Джим ворвался в свою каюту и увидел длинный список пропущенных вызовов на компьютере.

— Чёртово _дерьмо_. Чёртов Фрэнк, — Джим рухнул на диван, схватившись за голову. В дверь позвонили. Он проигнорировал. Позвонили снова. Он показал двери средний палец. А затем услышал сдавленное проклятье и сигнал перекрывающего кода. Дверь с шипением распахнулась, обнаруживая за собой взбешённого Маккоя.

— Джим.

— Вот _дерьмо_.

— Какого дьявола?

Джим вздёрнул голову вверх.

— За что, чёрт возьми, ты злишься на меня?

Топот шагов Маккоя прервался, когда он проследовал через комнату.

— Я… ты… — Джим поморщился. — Почему, чёрт побери, ты не … — Джим отвернулся. — Я должен был…чтоб тебя, Джим!

Джим почувствовал себя так, будто его плечи попытались мигрировать к ушам.

— Извини, Боунс.

— Не извиняйся!

Джим сцепил руки вместе и уставился на них.

— Ох… ох твою три Господа Бога Христофора Колумба мать через семь ворот с блядским присвистом. — Маккой рухнул на сидение рядом с ним.

— Ага, — согласился Джим.

— Он… он правда …

— Мой отчим? — Джим подозрительно посмотрел на него. — Да.

— А раньше он…

— Вышибал дух из Сэма и меня? Да. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Сэм не отправился к нашему дяде, оставив меня на Земле.

— А ты…

— Был действительно хорош в получении взбучек.

— Джим.

— Что… Боунс? — Джим резко махнул рукой. — Я был маленьким глупым ребенком. Кузен Фрэнка был шерифом. Кроме того, если я торчал на улице допоздна, Фрэнк напивался до бессознательного состояния. Я быстро догадался, как избегать его — и если забывал об этом, то сам был виноват, за что и получал порку в качестве наказания.

Маккой несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.

— Из всех грёбаных идиотских…

— Слушай, да, я знаю, что глупо было идти домой, когда отчим еще не спал, я понял, спасибо большое, — Джим поморщился от ругани друга.

— Ты… Я не… чёрт побери…

— Я просто не могу понять, какого черта он вообще оказался в звездном порту, — Джим потёр лицо рукой.

— Он был с твоей матерью, — проворчал Боунс.

— Она… взяла его с собой? — Джим не смог сдержать горький смешок.

— Что?

— За шестнадцать лет мама никогда не брала нас с собой в путешествия, — Джим покачал головой. — А его она взяла.

— Джим.

— Именно Фрэнк однажды посадил меня на пассажирский корабль, чтобы отправить меня к дяде, — рассмеялся Джим. — Она даже не знала о массовых убийствах пока они с Фрэнком не приехали забрать меня в доки в Айове.

— Ты — что? Что за массовые убийства?

— Я тебе не рассказывал? — Джим сощурился на своего друга. Комната немного вращалась, будто он слишком много выпил.

— Не рассказал мне о чём, Джим? — Маккой оказался внезапно слишком близко. — Дыши, Джимми.

— Тарсус IV, — Джим поперхнулся смешком. — У Фрэнка был неурожай, а я еще сбросил его старую машину в ущелье прежде, чем он сумел её продать. В результате Фрэнк сплавил меня к дяде и тёте на Тарсус IV. — Он почувствовал, как улыбка странно изогнула онемевшие губы. — Леди удача ненавидит меня, да?

В ответ гипошприц обжёг его шею.

— Что ж за наказание с тобой, — услышал Джим бормотание Боунса. А затем на его лбу оказалась теплая рука, мягко убирающая со лба волосы.

***

Джим резко проснулся. Он… это был… Фрэнк… чёрт, если Боунс узнал…

— Дыши, Джим.

Джим повернул голову на голос. Боунс сидел, откинувшись в одном из кресел в гостиной Джима.

— Ты не отправил меня в медотсек?

— Нет, Джим. Как капитан, ты меня совершенно устраиваешь. И я не предоставлю этому зеленокровому гоблину шанс занять твоё кресло.

Джим поморщился и отвернулся.

— Знаешь, прости меня.

— Не извиняйся.

— Мы можем, ну, не рассказывать больше об этом? Никому?

— Аминь, аллилуйя, — передразнил Боунс, плотно сжимая губы.

Джим свесил ноги с дивана. Боунс, должно быть, уложил его на кушетку сразу после…

— Тебе обязательно нужно было тыкать в меня гипошприцем?

— Да, Джим.

— Ты чертов садист.

— Я? Никогда.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Как долго я был в отключке?

— Час, — Боунс поднял голову. — Возможно, тебе стоит просмотреть сообщения.

Джим прикусил нижнюю губу и пожевал.

— Когда вышли новости?

— На этой станции — два часа назад.

— Чёрт побери, — Джим подошёл к своему компьютеру. Там была просто туча входящих сообщений. — Господи.

— Сколько?

— Пятьдесят.

Боунс фыркнул.

Джим сел за терминал и пролистал сообщения. Большинство было от новостных ресурсов, которые каким-то образом получили личный электронный адрес Джима. Он пробежался по ним, пока не нашёл то, что искал.

«Джим», — гласило сообщение Сэма, — «Фрэнк убил ребенка. Мама не отвечает на сообщения. Это не моя проблема, так что не ожидай, что я все улажу». Это был Сэм, ну ладно, вздохнул Джим. Под сообщением Сэма было письмо от матери. Слава богу, только текст.

«Джеймс», — гласило оно, — «Если бы ты был лучшим сыном, то не довёл бы Фрэнка до такого. Исправь это». Исправить. Конечно, он должен был всё исправить. Он всегда был во всем виноват: его вина, что Фрэнк пил, его вина, что Сэм завалил математику, его вина, что отец погиб на Кельвине, а мать не смогла умереть вместе с ним. Всё время его вина. Разумеется.

— Джим? — Боунс неожиданно оказался ближе, чем он предполагал.

— Что?

Боунс положил ладонь на его плечо.

— К тебе пришли.

Джим вывернулся из прикосновения и встал из-за стола. Маккой на мгновение задержался, глядя вниз на консоль.

— Войдите, — Джим мог поспорить, что знает, кто звонил.

Как он и предполагал, в комнату вошли Спок и Ухура.

— Капитан, — произнесла девушка.

— Что? — Джим скрестил руки на груди.

— Мы… всё слышали, — Ухура повела рукой.

— Вы прервали свидание из-за одной из моих старых ошибок?

— Джим, — рявкнул Боунс.

— Твоих… ошибок? — Ухура изогнула бровь.

— Не важно, — Джим сжал переносицу. — Просто… господи. Оставьте меня в покое. Может, оно само рассосётся.

— Джим, — сказал Боунс.

— Что?

— У тебя входящий звонок от адмирала Пайка.

— Чёрт возьми, — Джим потёр руками лицо. — Просто… чёрт побери, отодвиньтесь. — Он рухнул в кресло и ответил на вызов.

— Джим, — произнёс Пайк.

— Адмирал.

Рот Пайка беззвучно открылся и закрылся несколько раз. А затем адмирал произнёс:

— Это правда?

— Что правда?

— Слухи.

— Какие слухи?

— Джим, — повторил адмирал.

— Я правда не понимаю, о каких слухах идет речь, — вздохнул Джим. — Я поймал несколько выпусков новостей, в которых говорилось, что мой приёмный отец забил какого-то ребенка до смерти. Меня не было на лунной космической станции, поэтому я не знаю, правда ли это.

— Не этот слух. Это как раз правда. У адмиралтейства есть видео нападения.

— Дерьмо. Этот чертов… _дерьмо_. Как другой ребёнок?

— Едва дышит.

— Черт возьми.

— Джим, — Пайк наклонился вперед. — Там… у меня есть печатная копия файла, который кто-то слил в прессу.

По спине Джима пробежал холодок.

— Какого файла?

— Я отправил его тебе.

Ухура первой выхватила падд и загрузила файл. Ее глаза пробежали по экрану, и губы округлились в беззвучном «ох».

— Дай его мне, — протянул руку Джим.

— С тобой кто-то есть? — спросил Пайк.

— Прогнать так и не удалось, — пробормотал Джим. Он прокрутил файл в падде до конца, и воздух застыл в его легких. Джим уронил падд на стол и закрыл глаза.

— Джим? — голос Пайка звучал взволнованно.

— Кто тот ублюдок, который слил мои медицинские файлы?

— Значит, это правда, — выдохнул Пайк.

— Это мои, чёрт возьми, медицинские файлы, Пайк! У кого, чёрт возьми, они были? Я знаю, что они были у Звездного флота, но у кого еще? Кто… они сказали, кто их слил?

— А я так и не получил твоих детских медицинских файлов, — прошипел Боунс.

Джим уставился на него.

— Нет, получил.

— Джим, — сказал Пайк. Джим повернулся, чтобы пристально посмотреть на него. — Медицинские файлы, имеющиеся в распоряжении у звёздного флота, это голые факты. Твои прививки, аллергии и всё.

Джим снова осел в кресле и потёр рукой лицо.

— Существует два варианта, как их могли стащить. Либо кто-то порылся в архиве доктора Роберта и нашёл там эти бумаги, либо…

— Либо что?

Джим опустил руку вниз.

— Да. Она могла сделать что-то подобное.

— Она? Кто она? — ухватилась Ухура.

— Моя мама, — Джим прижал пальцы к виску и попытался сосредоточиться. — Насколько разозлились остальные адмиралы? — Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Пайка.

— …Адмиралы не злятся на тебя, Джим.

Он фыркнул.

— Верно. Повторите еще раз, — Джим с усилием сглотнул. — Даже первые несколько лет в тех файлах содержат достаточно материала, чтобы довести большинство адмиралов до сердечного приступа по поводу моей пригодности на роль капитана корабля.

— Джим, — Пайк сжал губы в плотную линию. — Никто из них так не считает. Этого никогда не случится.

— Да, конечно. Адмирал Макинтайр поднимет бучу. Мужик уже почти ненавидит меня.

— Адмирал Макинтайр — бесхребетный пьяница, которого мы еще несколько лет назад хотели отправить в отставку, — к удивлению Джима огрызнулся Пайк.

— Ого.

— Тем не менее, тебе нужно подправить ситуацию, — продолжил Пайк. — У тебя есть идеи, зачем твоей матери сливать информацию, подобную этой?

— Она винит меня в пьянстве Фрэнка, — Джим дернул за ручку один из ящиков. — Думаю, она всегда верила ему. Большую часть времени она проводила в космосе. Мы были на попечении Фрэнка и, я полагаю, по мнению матери, мы заслужили все, что он с нами делал, — Он, наконец, нашел дата падд, который искал. — Хотя Фрэнк начал пить с самого первого дня. — Джим достал стилус и начал листать файлы.

— Джим, — произнес Пайк.

— Да?

— Ты… твоя мама не может винить тебя в случившемся.

— Может. И давно винит, — Джим скривился в мерзкой ухмылке. — Хотя вы правы. Я должен поправить сложившуюся ситуацию прежде, чем все закрутится настолько, что понадобится вмешательство флота, — Он снова хмуро посмотрел на Пайка. — Я все исправлю.

Выражение Пайка было почти нечитаемым.

— Джим, — сказал он.

— Ухура, — Джим перевёл взгляд на своего офицера по коммуникациям. Её глаза были изумленно распахнуты, когда она взяла у него падд. — Можешь просмотреть это и передать новостным сайтам?

— Сэр?

— Что ты планируешь делать, Джим? — спросил Пайк.

Джим знал, что в его улыбке не было ни грамма юмора.

— Предъявить одну козырную карту, которой я отправлю мяч на её половину поля.

***

Простое заявление быстро облетело Федерацию из конца в конец. «Мой отец — капитан Джордж Кирк, — сказал капитан Джеймс Кирк в ответ на разговоры о преступлениях его приемного отца, — Я сын Джорджа Кирка. Он единственный человек, которого я признаю своим отцом».

  
**Часть 7**   


На следующее утро в столовой Джим чувствовал, что все на него смотрят. Волна шепотков следовала за ним по пятам. Лучше бы он позавтракал в своей каюте.

Затем Боунс скользнул на место рядом с ним. Спок к удивлению Джима сел с другой стороны. Ухура поставила поднос напротив него и бросила колкий взгляд на кого-то позади Джима. Скотти подошел к ним и сел рядом с Ухурой, запах из его кружки был подозрительно резким.

— О, дай мне, — Джим жадно потянулся к выпивке Скотти.

— Нет-нет, кап’тэн, я не могу дать его вам, — Скотти убрал кружку из зоны досягаемости.

— Ненавижу тебя, — Джим резко осел на стуле. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым и истощённым. Сон накануне был лишь вереницей его худших ночных кошмаров.

— Вот держи, — Боунс поставил перед Джимом дымящуюся чашку кофе.

Джим при этом внимательно наблюдал за руками доктора.

— Ты же не собираешься воткнуть в меня гипошприц, правда?

— Ты чертов идиот.

— Это обоснованное беспокойство.

— Ешь свой чёртов завтрак.

— Сам ешь свой завтрак.

— Чёрт побери, Джим.

— Доказано, что приём пищи утром увеличивает работоспособность, — сказал Спок.

— Я хорошо делаю свою работу. Господи. Я не собираюсь налажать и в этом тоже.

— Капитан, — сказала Ухура, тон её голоса был резким.

— Что?

— Это... — она бросила взгляд между ним и Споком, который застыл на своём месте. — Он имел в виду совсем не это.

Джим резко выдохнул, мельком взглянув на Спока. Вулканец выглядел … Джим моргнул и повернулся к нему. Да, определенно там была обида, пусть и хорошо замаскированная напряженной позой и роковыми бровями — Джим обидел Спока своими словами.

Чувство вины кольнуло желудок.

—Меняю свою яичницу на твой тост, — предложил Джим.

Слишком напряжённая поза Спока слегка расслабилась, в то время как брови поползли вниз.

— Зачем мне менять мой тост?

— Ненавижу яйца.

Озадаченное выражение лица Спока вернулось.

— Яйца — это питательный продукт, потребляемый многими инопланетными видами.

— О, боже. Лекция о яйцах, — Маккой тыкнул в него сосиской. — Сейчас еще, черт побери, слишком рано для этого.

— Ой, да ладно, Спок.

— Мой завтрак уже приемлем.

Джим всмотрелся на очередь к репликаторам.

— Я хочу еще тост.

— Ешь свои чёртовы яйца, Джим.

В ответ Джим вывалил негодную еду в тарелку Боунса.

— Чёрт побери!

***

У них оставался ещё один день на Сириусе Один перед тем, как сняться с орбиты и направиться дальше. Джим пока не знал куда, так как адмиралтейство еще не отправило им их следующее назначение.

Поэтому Джим должен был оставаться на борту, иначе он рисковал наткнуться на толпу нетерпеливых репортеров, которые ошивались у входа в шлюз Энтерпрайз и перед транспортаторными установками. Охрана уже поймала одного смельчака, попытавшегося пробраться на борт, чтобы заполучить эксклюзивный материал.

Джиму было практически нечем заняться в своей каюте, поэтому он читал и смотрел новостные каналы. Выпуски были переполнены новостями об аресте Фрэнка. Поначалу Ухура по просьбе Джима разнюхивала последние вести, но затем он сам взломал каналы, чтобы получить копию видеозаписи происшествия. Джим не смог досмотреть ее до конца. В движениях Фрэнка не было ни колебаний, ни милосердия, ничего. Он просто безжалостно поднимал и опускал кулак, пока тело мальчика не рухнуло на землю — боже, Джим помнил, как грязь налипала на заднюю поверхность его горла, как вязкая кровь струилась из носа, он помнил…

Джим прижал руки к лицу, отодвигая воспоминания прочь. Это было так давно. Теперь слишком поздно что-то менять. Все равно ничего нельзя теперь сделать. Тем не менее, Джим связался с адмиралом Пайком по поводу помощи семье пострадавшего ребёнка. Он не хотел, чтобы его имя связывали с этими деньгами, не хотел опять причинять им боль, но госпитали и похороны стоили дорого даже в этот день и век.

Заявление, которое Джим отправил в прессу, перебросило мяч на половину поля его матери, но Вайнона Кирк-Гранберг была умной женщиной. Джим всегда предполагал, что унаследовал свою изворотливость от неё.

Когда состоялось первое заседание суда над Фрэнком, ускоренное из-за ажиотажа в прессе, репортеры толпой окружили его мать на выходе из здания. Процесс был перенесён на Землю, так как и Фрэнк и его жертвы были жителями планеты. Космический порт Луны не обладал достаточными ресурсами, чтобы справиться с последствиями ярости Фрэнка. Когда Вайнона вышла здание суда, Джим невольно восхитился её прекрасным лицом. Зачем она все еще носилась с этим неудачником? Мгновение Джим рассматривал её, а затем из-за её спины шагнул Сэм, подал ей руку и вместе с ней встретился лицом к лицу с репортерами. Вместе.

Это был записанный выпуск. Судя по временной отметке, на станции Сириус Один была середина ночи. Джим внимательно посмотрел на брата. Сэм… мама заставила Сэма…

— Мой муж — хороший человек, — Вайнона была прелестна в простом темно-синем платье. Никакой формы научного работника, темно—русые волосы были убраны на затылке, влажные ресницы окружали зеленые глаза. — У Фрэнка есть проблема, с алкоголем. Ничего из этого не произошло бы, если бы эти бедные дети просто оставили его в покое. Они должны были уважать частную собственность, — Вайнона на долю секунды прижала белый платок ко рту. — Фрэнк стал чудесным отцом для моего Сэма. И он не виноват в произошедшем. Его довели до этого.

— Мама, — Сэм тронул ее за локоть.

— Если бы Фрэнку не досаждал твой никчёмный…

— Мама.

Джим опустил голову на спинку дивана и вздохнул. Репортеры вокруг загалдели. Многие махали паддами, выкрикивая вопросы.

— Правда ли, что ваш младший сын Джеймс был госпитализирован со сломанной ногой?

— Правда ли это, что мистер Гранберг был арестован спустя две недели после вашей свадьбы за то, что устроил пьяный дебош в соседнем городе?

— Правда ли, что…

— Сломанная ключица Джеймса…

— …сломанные ребра…

— …трещина в скуле…

— Он получил то, что заслужил, — закричала репортерам Вайнона, слёзы сверкали на её щеках. — Фрэнка вынудили пить! Если бы Джимми не был таким ужасным мальчишкой, ничего из этого бы не произошло!

Джим нажал на кнопку, останавливая видео, и откинулся в кресле. Просто офигительно. Он раздражённо усмехнулся в потолок.

В дверь позвонили. Джим громко застонал, но кто бы это ни был, он был настойчив.

— Войдите, — Джим положил ноги на кофейный столик. Он был не на дежурстве и черта с два он сменит удобную позу.

В каюту вошел Спок. Разумеется. Тень в виде Ухуры при этом отсутствовала.

— Капитан.

— Спок, — Джим опустил голову на спинку кресла. — Что слышно?

— ‘Слышно’ это относительное понятие. В космосе звук не распространяется…

— Это человеческое выражение, Спок.

— Понимаю.

— Что-то не так? — Джим поднял голову, щурясь на вулканца. — Мы, наконец, получили приказы? Потому что дерьмо уже готово устремиться по трубам. Опять.

— Весьма своеобразное выражение.

— Такие мы люди. Своеобразие — наше второе имя.

— Раса _homo sapiens_ не обладает вторым именем, как вы выразились. Это два слова, латинские по происхождению…

— Спок.

— Да?

— В чем дело? — Джим махнул рукой. — И сядь уже. Господи.

Спок опустился в кресло рядом с диваном.

— Вышел еще один цикл новостей.

— Да.

— Я также получил копию медицинского отчета.

Джим ощутил, как его плечи начинает скручивать.

— И что?

— Количество повреждений, указанное в файлах, чрезвычайно обширно.

— Спасибо господу за современную медицину.

— Я сопоставил процентное соотношение повреждений с датами, в которые…

— Спок. Переходи к делу.

Темная голова склонилась.

— У меня нет… дела. Я просто, — Спок нахмурился, склонив голову набок. — Вулканцы… прежде я никогда не слышал о подобной жестокости по отношению к детям.

— Что, твой старик никогда не шлепал тебя?

Спок вскинул голову.

— Молодёжь на Вулкане является самой ценной собственностью. Бить представителей такой ценной группы нелогично.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Рад за вулканцев.

— Я много раз наблюдал, что люди также ценят свою молодёжь. Что подводит меня к вопросу, почему такое могло произойти, если…

— Люди известны своей жестокостью, Спок, — Джим закрыл глаза рукой. Боже, как он устал. — Плохое обращение с ребенком в подавляющем большинстве искоренено — по крайней мере, если верить основным новостным источникам, но не до конца. Родители бьют своих детей — иногда это всего лишь порка, иногда больше.

— Они не разглашают это.

— Нет. Отчасти причина такого громкого скандала в том, что все произошло в космическом порту, — Джим вздохнул и опустил руку. — Фрэнк никогда бы не прошел психологическую экспертизу, чтобы путешествовать с матерью на корабле, если бы она не подмазала чьи—то колеса — он годами хотел, чтобы она взяла его с собой. Ей следовало просто оставить его в Айове. По крайней мере, там каждый знает, что нужно держать своих детей подальше от старого сумасшедшего Фрэнка.

— Значит, твои знакомые обо всем знали, — Спок поднял падд.

— Весь город знал, что Фрэнк был несчастным пьяницей, — засмеялся Джим, но смех прозвучал нервно даже для него.

— И они ничего не сделали.

Джим покосился на Спока.

— У моей мамы есть — или, по крайней мере, был — вес среди адмиралов. Она была женой героя. Плюс правоохранительные органы почти целиком подчинялись семье Фрэнка. Ферма Кирка была яблоком раздора между родителями отца и родней Фрэнка. Когда моя мама вышла замуж за Фрэнка, родители отца вычеркнули ее из завещания. Дом достанется мне и Сэму, когда она умрёт — не то, чтобы Фрэнк не пытался наложить руку на ферму и землю. Пытался, много раз. Проклятый ублюдок, — Джим покачал головой. — Мы с Сэмом просто … дети Джорджа Кирка для Фрэнка. Возможно, — рассмеялся Джим. — Возможно, он решил, что если доведет нас, то мы либо убьем друг друга, либо по глупому убьёмся сами, а он получит доступ к завещанию.

— Весьма нелогичный человек.

— Можешь сказать это снова.

— Ты не … ты не подавал жалобу о его поведении?

Джим почувствовал, как улыбка угасла.

— Жалобу кому? Шерифу? Кузен Фрэнка. Учителям? В браке с обширной семьей Фрэнка. Доктору Робертсу? На тот день ему было восемьдесят, слишком старый, чтобы что-то сделать, — Джим пожал плечами. — Он не убил меня, так что эй. Все нормально. В госпитале меня подлатали после того, как мне хватило глупости явиться домой, хотя я знал, что Фрэнк еще не спит. Урок выучен, можно двигаться дальше.

Спок вцепился пальцами в дата падд.

— Понимаю, — сказал он.

Джим фыркнул.

— Наверно, тебе бы следовало сказать спасибо этому мужику, — он рассмеялся, глядя на вытянутое лицо Спока. — Благодаря Фрэнку я научился выплывать на поверхность. Видишь, хоть что—то хорошее.

— Джим.

То, как Спок произнёс его имя, застало Джима врасплох.

— Да?

— Я никогда не поблагодарю этого человека.

Джим взъерошил пальцами волосы и пожал плечами.

— Это была просто шутка.

— Я не вижу здесь юмора, — он, возможно, выдавал желаемое за действительное, но Спок, казалось… злился за него.

Джим вздохнул.

— Да уж, наверное, не видишь.

Спок встал.

— Мы также получили наши приказы.

— Да? — Джим оживился, опустив ноги на пол со стола. — Черт, Спок. Почему ты сразу не сказал? И куда?

— Четвертый квадрант нейтральной зоны.

— Ничейная земля, значит?

— Я не понимаю.

Джим отмахнулся.

— Надолго?

— Четыре недели. Мы посетим станции Меридиан, Омегу и Центральную.

— Прекрасно. Отправляемся утром?

— В восемь часов утра.

Джим хлопнул в ладоши.

— Идеально.

Спок помедлил возле двери, повернувшись лицом к Джиму.

— Доброй ночи, — сказал он.

— Доброй, — крикнул Джим в удаляющуюся спину. Странно.

***

На следующий день взглядов стало еще больше. Джим смирился с этим — его мать была убедительной женщиной. Он мог поспорить, что она обратилась во все заинтересованные медиа источники. Не удивительно, что некоторые члены его команды заняли её сторону.

— Капитан, — поздоровалась Ухура, садясь напротив него. На некоторое время они остались одни. Джим встал рано, его сны были слишком смутными, чтобы увлечь его надолго.

— Ухура, — он отодвинул остатки гренка на край тарелки. Ну, большую часть гренка. На вкус он был словно грязь из Айовы каждый раз, когда он глотал кусочек.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Знаешь, извини меня.

Её вилка застыла в воздухе.

— Ты… извиняешься?

— За твоё свидание, — Джим положил подбородок на руку, наблюдая за ней. — У тебя капает.

Она выхватила салфетку и протёрла стол.

— Капитан…Джим. Я… мы со Споком…

— Вы, детки, должны больше выходить в свет, — усмехнулся Джим, когда она сощурилась на него. — Эй, я знаю. Сходите в музей искусств или на концерт. Это порадует вас обоих.

— Капитан, — Ухура пристально посмотрела на него, но это не был Взгляд Смерти, поэтому он рассмеялся.

— Ой, да ладно, поживите хоть немного.

— Я живу как раз так, как хочу, — Ухура подняла голову и бросила на него взгляд, теребя поднос. — Значит так ты представляешь себе развлечение? Громкая музыка и безмозглая толкотня на танцполе?

Джим фыркнул.

— Хочу тебе сказать, много мыслей приходит в голову во время такой толкотни, спасибо большое, — он похлопал глазами. — И да, разумеется, громкая музыка и выпивка как раз то, что должно понравиться Джиму Кирку, не так ли? Этому — как ты тогда меня назвала? — Он выпрямился и пощелкал пальцами. — Безмозглому деревещине, ведь так?

Тень пробежала по лицу Ухуры.

— Гейла была моим другом.

— Она была и моим другом тоже, — рявкнул Джим, прежде смог остановить себя.

— Ох, прошу тебя.

— Гейла была… — Джим захлопнул рот. Господи. Ну почему это всплыло именно сейчас, везёт как утопленнику. — Забудь. Очевидно, ты знаешь всё на свете. — Он собрался было встать, когда Ухура схватила его за запястье. Но Джим отдёрнул руку прежде, чем она смогла его остановить.

— Кап… Джим, — ярость Ухуры испарилась.

— Что?

— Кем была Гейла?

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — Джим свирепо посмотрел на неё.

Она в ответ уставилась на него.

— Кем была Гейла?

— Моим другом, — прошипел ей Джим, снова садясь на стул. Их спор уже привлёк несколько взглядов. — Она… она была прекрасным другом. Она… что, думаешь, мне было плевать? Будто я был каким-нибудь… черт, не знаю, бессердечным дерьмом? — Джим рассмеялся, в груди что-то сжималось. — Ой, подожди, ты наверняка именно так сейчас и думаешь. После всего, — он махнул рукой. Выражение лица Ухуры стало жестким. — Но вот что я хочу тебе сказать, Гейла значила для меня очень много. Она… она была… проклятье, она заслуживала гораздо лучшего, чем я, твоя правда, но если ты думаешь, что она была для меня лишь девушкой для секса, то ты чертовски ошибаешься, — Джим подавил в себе гнев. — Ну что, теперь я достаточно проявил для тебя эмоции? Господи, я говорю, как чертов имбецил, — Джим встал, подхватывая свой поднос. — Увидимся на мостике, лейтенант, — Он зашагал прочь, пока не испортил всё окончательно.

Из всех дней. Из всех чертовых дней. Ему приснилась Гейла в тот короткий промежуток сна, который Джим смог урвать. Ему снилось, как он привёз её на пикник на утёсе к югу от Сан-Франциско. Она смеялась и называла его лопухом. В тот день погода была прекрасной, достаточно тёплой, чтобы прохладный морской воздух казался благословением. На небе ни облачка, и раскинувшееся перед ними море сверкало в лучах солнца.

Меньше чем через неделю она погибла, а Джим столкнулся с сумасшедшим ромуланцем, и весь его мир перевернулся вверх дном. Но она бы всё равно не осталась, сказал голосок в его голове. Тебя никогда не достаточно, чтобы заставить их остаться.

Джим устроился в дежурке до начала своей смены. С рапортами было не опасно иметь дело, учитывая его настроение. Они не разговаривали.

В тот день на мостике было тише обычного. И Джим был этому рад. Он был близок к тому, чтобы сорваться на кого угодно, а последнее, с чего следовало начинать долгий вояж в нейтральную зону, так это с неприятного осадка.

Их первой остановкой была станция Меридиан. Джим уже предвкушал это. Он провёл первые несколько лет на Меридиане, ближайшей к клингонскому пространству федеративной точке. Его мать и остальных выживших привезли туда сразу после гибели Кельвина. После этого Вайнона Кирк отказала шести транспортным кораблям, которые перевозили беженцев на Землю в первый год. Звездному флоту пришлось выслать приказ, чтобы она уехала во второй год.

Джим хранил несколько туманных воспоминаний о том времени, о синекожей женщине в школе или в чем—то вроде детского сада. Будучи подростком, Джим нашел номер квартиры, где они тогда жили, в старом ящике из-под налоговых паддов на чердаке. В то время он прятался от Фрэнка, и одно чудесное лето он практически безвылазно жил в библиотеке, изучая все, что мог найти о станции Меридиан. Джим пообещал себе однажды вернуться туда и сейчас он может выполнить обещание.

Этих мыслей оказалось достаточно, чтобы успокоить большую часть его гнева. Что ему было нужно, так это поспать. Возможно, пришло время попросить Боунса о помощи. Боже, Джим ненавидел просить. Он должен научиться справляться со всем этим самостоятельно и не быть таким ребёнком.

За время смены Джим и десятью словами не обменялся с кем-либо на мостике. Приятный, тихий и спокойный полет. Джим сбежал на несколько минут раньше, не желая, чтобы вулканская тень последовала за ним по дороге в столовую.

Сначала он заскочил в свою каюту, чтобы плеснуть немного воды себе на лицо. Он вгляделся в отражение; мешки под глазами выглядели хуже в резком желтом свете.

— Приободрись, — сказал он зеркалу. — Возьми себя в руки.

***

В конце концов, Джим оказался от того, чтобы попросить у Боунса снотворное. Он не знал точно, будет ли это зафиксировано в записях, и что скажут адмиралы, попадись им такая информация. Пайк продолжал уверять его, что адмиралтейство не злятся, но парни вроде Макинтайра остаются адмиралами по двум причинам; либо у них есть компромат на других адмиралов, либо еще как минимум один другой адмирал согласился с ними при голосовании. Джим не желал проверять ни то, ни другое.

После тренировочной пробежки в зале Джим рухнул в постель, чувствуя изнеможение и боль. Однако он не был уверен, что не предпочел бы сну еще одну долгую ночь, проведенную в бодрствовании.

То, что он не часто видел эти сны, было своего рода благословением. Иначе Джим бы давно сломался, регулярно видя такие сны в своем цикле ночных кошмаров. Не то чтобы сон был плохим по своей сути. Напротив, он был настолько хорошим, что каждый раз, когда Джим просыпался после такого сна, в нем что-то надламывалось.

Каждый раз в этом сне было темно. Он лежал в постели, обнаженный, рядом с кем-то, с кем-то крупнее и сильнее, чем он сам. Кем-то с более крупными руками, которыми он водил по его груди, сжимал его бедра, раздвигая ноги. Во сне всегда было так темно, Джим никогда не мог разглядеть лица своего любовника. Но с ним всегда был мужчина.

Это было совсем не похоже на его обычные встречи. Безликий мужчина не спешил, ведя себя с Джимом нежно и... и почти...

Во сне его никогда не удерживали. Никогда не заставляли. Чужие руки терпеливо добивались ответа, пока Джим не превращался в дрожащую массу. В этих снах Джим чувствовал себя в безопасности. В безопасности и под защитой, потому что он знал, знал этого человека, который, несмотря на всю его нежность, никогда не даст ему уйти, никогда не оставит, никогда не посмеётся над ним или над его нуждой. Джим мог положиться на этого человека, довериться ему, сражаться, как лев вместе с ним и знать, что он всегда подстрахует, если он упадет.

После этих снов Джим всегда просыпался с непросохшими следами слез на щеках.

Он поклялся, что на следующий же день стащит гипошприц у Боунса.

**Часть 8**

Как оказалось, Джиму не понадобилось осуществлять тайный план с приемами ниндзя по проникновению в медотсек. Боунс швырнул гипошприц ему в руку на ужине на следующий день, назвав его чертовым кретином (снова) прежде, чем гордо проследовать к репликаторам.

На этот раз Джим проспал всю ночь. У него хватит лекарства вплоть до Меридиана и увольнительной.

Всё путешествие проходило тихо. На это время Боунс был только в его распоряжении. Они завтракали в одиночестве, после того, как Джим вспылил на Ухуру — и не винил её теперь за то, что она избегала его. Джим вёл себя просто отвратительно. И все же ему было непонятна её нерешительность, когда они со Споком присоединились к ним в то утро, когда корабль вышел на орбиту Меридиана.

— Капитан, — сказала Ухура, садясь на стул напротив Джима. Спок сел рядом с ним. Боунс закатил глаза и что—то пробормотал в свою чашку.

— Ухура, — Джим гонял малину по тарелке. — Спок.

Ухура прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Капитан… Джим. Я… я хотела сказать — я не…

— Слушай, извини, что я сорвался, — прервал ее Джим. Он не хотел поднимать опять эту тему. Уж точно не перед Боунсом и Споком. — Ты имеешь полное право думать обо мне как… — он махнул рукой. — Как угодно. Разумеется.

Огонь сверкнул в глазах Ухуры.

— Я действительно не…

— Слушай, — прервал ее снова Джим. — Просто… извини, ладно? Можем мы забыть об этом?

— Джим…

— Пожалуйста.

Ухура резко опустилась на стул.

— Ты даже не слушаешь меня…

— Здорово, ну, ты только погляди на время. Наслаждайтесь завтраком, — Джим собрался было встать, но рука Спока на его запястье остановила его. Хватка была железной, слишком сильной, чтобы Джим выдернул руку, не привлекая к ним излишнего внимания.

Господи, только не снова. Разве он уже не извинился? Боже. Было бы здорово, если бы они просто забыли обо всем. Люди думали о Джиме, что хотели — слухи всегда правдивы, как ему говорили. Джим уже давно задолбался пытаться поправить их, даже если они были ошибочными.

— Полагаю, Ниота пытается сообщить тебе то, что является важным для неё, — сказал Спок.

— Спок. Расслабься. Всё в порядке. Всё уже улажено.

— Джим, позволь леди высказаться до конца, — сказал Маккой, умышленно игнорируя их всех в пользу дна своей кофейной чашки.

— Отлично, — Джим снова рухнул на стул. — Валяй тогда.

Ухура бегло посмотрела на них. Джим потряс запястье, но хватка Спока не ослабла.

— Я просто хотела сказать, — начала Ухура. — Я не знала, что Гейла была твоим… другом. Прости, что я поспешила с выводами. Я… все эти сплетни о тебе…

— Ты верила им? — вспыхнул Боунс. Джим дернул руку, но Спок всё еще удерживал его. Чертовы вулканцы.

— Я впервые встретила Джима в баре, — нахмурилась Ухура на Маккоя. — Он приставал ко мне! Он… да все знают, что он спит с…

— Ты вообще ни черта не знаешь о Джиме, — Боунс поднял на неё палец. — Если верить всем слухам, то этот хобгоблин поедает младенцев за завтраком, я предпочитаю оперировать пациентов безо всякой анестезии, чтобы послушать, как они кричат, а ты, — он поднял брови, — протрахала себе путь по служебной лестнице прямо до офицерского звания.

— Боунс, — Джим пихнул друга локтем. — Господи. Веди себя прилично. Все знают, что всё это пустые пересуды. Глупые завистливые сплетни.

— Ты... ничтожный… — начала Ухура.

— Он ублюдок иногда, извини, — Джим пнул Боунса в лодыжку. — Извинись.

— Только после того, как она извинится.

— Боунс…

— И не передо мной.

Джим посмотрел на него.

— Тогда _никому_ не надо извиняться.

— Ты… — Ухура уставилась на Джима.

Господи. Его жизнь. Такая тяжелая.

— Слушай, слухи — всё фигня. Люди любят болтать. Кого это волнует, — он помахал свободной рукой в воздухе. — Я перестал думать об этом чертову вечность назад. Ты не мог бы уже отпустить меня? — Джим дернул руку изо всех сил.

— Если я отпущу тебя, то существует очень высокая вероятность, что ты воспользуешься этим шансом и сбежишь, — ответил Спок.

Джим свирепо посмотрел на него.

— Я никогда не сбегаю.

Спок кивнул, неохотно соглашаясь.

— Стратегический отход.

— Ты такой _странный_.

— Джим, — сказала Ухура.

— Боже мой, — вздохнул Джим. — Я будто снова в старшей школе, полной безразличной толпы, говорящей дерьмо и распускающей слухи, — Он закатил глаза. — Отпусти. Меня. Наконец. Боже. Я не какой-то чёртов ребенок, чьи чувства надо утешать, когда кто-то скажет что-то гадкое. Я выучил этот урок много лет назад. А сейчас, _отпусти_ меня.

— Джим, — повернулся к нему Боунс.

— Все, что я хочу, это состыковаться с Меридианом и уйти в увольнительную, — Джим умудрился вывернуться из ослабевшей хватки Спока.

— Ты берешь увольнительную? — спросил Спок.

— Ага, — Джим подобрал свой поднос. — Увидимся на мостике, — выплюнул он. Только с его везением можно было застрять с самой странной командой во всем флоте. Боже, он дождаться не мог конца смены.

***

Меридиан была узловой станцией, которая вращалась вокруг двойной звезды. Она была огромной; на ней располагались торговые помещения и места для прогулок, разделенные на четыре части; одна секция для жителей федерации, одна для клингонов, одна для ромуланцев и одна, служившая свободной зоной для всех: там торговцы выставляли свои товары и там же располагались многочисленные бары.

Джим пообещал себе обследовать этот район позже. Для начала ему нужно было найти нужную квартиру.

Секция федерации была чистой, хоть и потрепанной и с устаревшими технологиями. Станция Меридиан находилась на отшибе торговых путей, протянувшихся от станции к станции. Не так много новых поставок заходило так глубоко в нейтральную зону; большая часть новой техники оседала во внутреннем ядре планет федерации. Внешние станции вынуждены были довольствоваться остатками.

По этой причине новости внутренней территории пространства Федерации еще только добирались до Меридиана. Станция не обладала комварпной технологией, которую использовали внутренние станции и планеты для быстрой пересылки сообщений от места до места. Для Джима это было к лучшему, так как означало, что ему не придется иметь дело со взглядами и настойчивыми вопросами репортеров. На Меридиане были рады приезжим со всех частей космоса. Новые корабли привозили свежие новости и сплетни, благодаря чему Энтерпрайз раньше получала немного новых запчастей исключительно по доброте душевной.

Квартира 271, голубая секция, уровень четыре. Джим простоял перед дверью некоторое время. Дверь была ему незнакома, но изгиб коридора что-то всколыхнул в его памяти, что-то о синекожей женщине…

— Джеймс Кирк? — раздался за его спиной женский голос. Джим обернулся.

— Я помню вас, — выпалил Джим.

Женщина засмеялась, ее четыре руки устроились на бедрах.

— Я надеюсь на это, капитан Кирк. Я заботилась о тебе два года!

— Намия, — Джим почувствовал, как слово само слетело с губ.

Она снова рассмеялась.

— Рамнамия, — сказала она. — Ты так сильно шепелявил первый слог, что пропускал его.

Джим залился краской.

— Простите.

— Нет-нет, — её улыбка была нежной. — Пожалуйста, называй меня Намия. Столько лет прошло с тех пор, когда я слышала это имя.

Джим шагнул к ней.

— Я помню немного, — он указал на дверь позади себя. — Я хочу сказать, я думал, что вернусь однажды, но … — Джим пожал плечами.

— Прошу, пойдём, — Намия повернулась и поймала его руки двумя своими. — Ты помнишь игровую комнату? О, да я же могу показать тебе свои фотографии.

— У вас есть фотографии?

— О, да, — она снова рассмеялась. Джим отбросил идею прошвырнуться по барам. Ведь здесь были _фотографии_.

***  


Джим сидел на полу в окружении детей, когда его нашел старший офицерский состав.

Игровая зона не навеяла ему никаких воспоминаний, в отличие от кухни, что позже подтвердила Намия. Она рассмеялась и сказала, что Джиму нравилось следовать за ней вокруг игровой зоны, никогда не выпуская её из поля зрения надолго, даже когда она готовила обед.

Намия заботилась о всех детях синего сектора четвертого уровня. Садик не был большим; скорее как две жилые комнаты, соединенные вместе. Игровая зона занимала собой одну комнату. Джим сидел в её центре, у него на коленях были два человеческих ребенка, одна синекожая девочка с множеством конечностей цеплялась ему за руку, и еще один малыш висел у него на спине. Свободной рукой Джим размахивал в воздухе, повествуя о джедае Люке другим детям, сидевшим перед ним.

Они зааплодировали, когда Джим взревел, изображая взрыв Звезды Смерти. Смех заставил его обернуться. Ухура, Спок и Маккой стояли у двери в игровую вместе с Намией, которая держала в руках камеру.

— Вот чёрт, — Джим ощутил, как вспыхнуло лицо.

— Ещё, ещё! — захныкала девочка на его руке.

— Расскажи нам еще!

— Ну пожалуйста!

— Простите, дети, — сказала Намия, подходя ближе. — Но смена закончилась. Ваши родители уже ждут.

— Простите, — сказал Джим, пока дети пробегали мимо него. Один из мальчишек остановился, чтобы обнять его, застав Джима врасплох. Он поморщился — у малыша была железная хватка — и погладил его по спине.

— Нет, спасибо тебе, — сказала Намия, когда последний малыш пробежал мимо неё. — Они и правда наслаждались историями. Как и тобой.

— Джим? — позвал Боунс.

— Эээ, — Джим пробежался рукой по загривку. — Это Намия. Рамнамия. Она… эээ. Раньше заботилась обо мне.

— Пойдемте. Я приготовила ужин, — Намия подняла Джима на ноги и подтолкнула к двери.

— Я правда не хотел навязываться…

— Что за чушь, Джим. Я сделала твое любимое блюдо. По крайней мере, — она запнулась, — раньше оно было твоим любимым.

— Макароны с арахисовым маслом? — сверкнуло в его памяти.

— Ты помнишь!

— Тогда я определенно остаюсь на ужин, — Джим поколебался, оглядываясь на других.

— Твои друзья тоже приглашены.

— Они мои… — Джим моргнул, заметив убитое выражение лица Ухуры. — Ээ. Это лейтенант Ухура, доктор Маккой и мой старший помощник мистер Спок.

— Зовите меня Боунс, — представился Маккой, — так меня обычно называет Джим.

— Проходите сюда, пожалуйста, — Намия ослепительно улыбнулась, провожая их в маленькую столовую.

— Значит, вы нянчили этого парня? — спросил Боунс, когда Намия поставила на стол тарелки.

— Да, Джеймс частенько оставался здесь, — подтвердила Намия.

— Ага. Синий диванчик с зеленым одеялом, — Джим накрутил полную вилку вязких макарон. — Я не ел это с тех самых пор, как уехал. Боже, как же я скучал по ним.

— Я дам тебе рецепт, — сказала Намия, ее глаза сверкнули.

— Ты… оставался здесь? — спросил Спок.

— Мать Джеймса была… энергичной женщиной, — сказала Намия, глядя в тарелку. — Она могла многие дни проводить в исследовательских миссиях вдали от дома.

— Со стороны вашей семьи было очень любезно принять капитана в вашем доме, — приподнял бровь Спок.

Джим хотел пнуть вулканца по голени, но промахнулся.

— Ох, были только мы с Джеймсом, — сказала Намия. — Я заботилась о нем два года. И очень рада, что он помнит меня, — мягко добавила она.

— Я помню, как умолял маму вернуться, — кивнул Джим. — Она очень… ну, мы были на ферме с Сэмом к тому времени, и она уже встретила Фрэнка, — он проглотил полную вилку макарон.

— Она… в порядке?

— Насколько можно ожидать, — пожал плечами Джим. — Фрэнк, её муж, забил ребенка до смерти. Она обвинила во всем меня и слила в прессу мою медицинскую карту, чтобы попытаться заставить адмиралов надавить на меня, чтобы «исправить» ситуацию, — Джим облизал вилку. — Я совершенно уверен, что она попытается лишить меня наследства в следующий раз, когда я окажусь рядом с Землёй. Кажется, Сэм тоже так думает. Естественно, — Джим покосился на свою тарелку. — Он всегда злился за те два года, когда мама оставила его на Земле, поэтому я не знаю точно.

Джим поднял взгляд, когда тишина затянулась.

— Что?

— Ясно, — сказала Намия.

Джим моргнул.

— Неужели новости и досюда добрались?

— Нет, — Намия промокнула губы салфеткой. — Полагаю, мне следовало быть упорнее в борьбе за опеку над тобой.

Джим откинулся в кресле.

— Что?

— Я претендовала на опекунство над тобой, — Намия отодвинула от себя тарелку. — Твоя мама… не очень хорошо на это отреагировала.

— Ого. Это тогда я сломал руку?

Все головы повернулись к нему.

— Да, — сказала Намия.

— Ага. Она была в ярости, — согласился Джим. — Но всё же хорошо разрешилось в итоге, не правда ли? Я хочу сказать, я вернулся обратно. В качестве капитана! — Джим всё еще выглядел восхищенным этим фактом. — Эй, а ты хочешь посмотреть корабль? — Джим глянул на Спока и Ухуру. — Мы пробудем еще один день на орбите. Мы могли бы устроить тебе обзорную экскурсию! — Он одарил её лучшим из своих взглядов, а потом снова посмотрел на Спока и Ухуру. У Боунса был иммунитет, или, по крайней мере, он так заявлял.

— Экскурсию можно организовать, — сказал Спок.

— Я с удовольствием приду, — сказала Намия с широкой восхищённой улыбкой.

**Часть 9**

Это был лучшая увольнительная в жизни Джима. Следующим вечером они ушли поздно, Джим с флешкой, полной фотографией, именем Намии и информацией кома. На этот раз он намеревался поддерживать с ней связь.

Гипошприц Боунса опустел, но первые несколько ночей после Меридиана Джим спал хорошо. Он помнил вспышки снов, когда просыпался. Старое зеленое одеяло, которое он называл своим. Гладкость дерева кухонного стола Намии. Она сама, помогающая ему собирать голопаззл. Хорошие сны, счастливые сны.

Они стали мрачнее на второй неделе путешествия до станции «Центральная». Которая была названа в полном несоответствии с реальным положением дел. Станция «Центральная» не была центром чего-либо. Она была переполнена шахтерами, исследовавшими огромный пояс астероидов, открытый десятилетия назад. Это была одна из самых неблагополучных станций. Присутствие федерации на ней было минимальным. Джим слышал, что многие контрабандисты именно поэтому считали «Центральную» своей домашней базой.

Везение Джима совсем исчерпалось за время увольнительной. Симпатичное юное создание, которое угостило его выпивкой и предложило повеселиться, оставив его в результате в комнате с компанией недобро выглядевших клингонов. Джим был сильно пьян, но сохранил достаточно сил, чтобы вырубить несколько из них и выбить дверь.

Коммуникатор в руке Джима зачирикал.

— Кап’тан?

— Скотти, — Джим прижал ладонь к кровоточащему боку. — Можешь транспортировать меня отсюда?

— У вас проблемы, кап’тан?

— Можно и так сказать.

Скотти подоспел вовремя. Преследователи Джима как раз завернули за угол его убежища. Их лидером был нездорово выглядевший клингон с двумя сломанными зубами, которые торчали у него изо рта. Джим показал им кукиш, когда его подхватил транспортаторный луч.

Когда он материализовался на борту, его ноги подкосились.

— Отлично справился, Скотти, — выдохнул он.

— Капитан? — Голубые глаза Чехова были огромными словно блюдца.

— А ты ещё лучше, Чехов, — выпалил Джим. Его рубашка и брюки промокли. И Джим догадывался, чем именно.

— Черт побери, Джим, — Боунс тоже был здесь.

Джим моргнул, скосившись на толпу. Там стояло большинство его командного состава.

— Я что, пропустил вечеринку?

— О, я покажу тебе вечеринку, — За Маккоем вошли медсестры с носилками. — Ляг сейчас же.

— Я в порядке!

— Джим.

— Я в полном порядке.

Боунс вышел из себя.

— Сколько пальцев я показываю?

Джим сощурился.

— У тебя так много больших пальцев.

— Уносите его отсюда, — вздохнул Маккой.

— Эй, я в норме! — Джим махнул рукой. — Просто… — он икнул. — Ошибка. Мой косяк. У нее были прелестные глаза. У него тоже, — кивнул Джим.

— Заткнись, Джим.

— Ох, блестяще.

— Капитан, вам подмешали наркотики? — Спок шел рядом с носилками.

— Наркотики это плохо, — проинформировал его Джим.

— Джим, — сказал Спок.

— Ты назвал меня по имени! — просиял он.

Ухура позади них издала странный звук.

— Джим, — повторил Спок. — Что ты помнишь?

Джим моргнул несколько раз.

— Все как в тумане. Я хотел выпить, — он тяжело вздохнул. Что-то теплое текло по его боку. — Я взял… эээ… какой-то восход, — он указал на Ухуру. — Ты помнишь!

— Кардассианский восход, — сказала она.

— Точно, — кивнул Джим. Казалось, они шли очень быстро. — А затем она… он… ну знаешь, я не уверен, может быть оба.

— Джим, — сказал Маккой.

— Они были горячими, — сказал Джим.

— Нездоровыми? — насупился Спок.

— Превосходными.

— Он болен?

— Да он просто озабоченный, — проворчал Маккой.

— Одинокий, — поправил его Джим. Боже, он так устал. Он позволил глазам закрыться.

— Джим! — Боунс оказался рядом и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Что? — он продрал глаза.

— Оставайся в сознании.

— Спать хочу.

— Что случилось потом, Джим? — голос Спока звучал почти… дружелюбно. Джим рассмеялся. Его, должно быть, сильно избили.

— Т’м была девка — или парень? — девка спросила, хочу ли я поваляться, — Джим сдвинулся на носилках. Странное ощущение в боку. — Не то, чтобы она… или он?.. была страшной, но господи, слишком маленькой.

— Джим.

— Боунс?

— Продолжай.

— О. Она… или он… как угодно, купила мне еще выпить. Было забавно. Никогда об этом раньше не слышал. Отвела меня в заднюю комнату, где было несколько парней. Из них двое клингонов. Что, знаете ли, нормально, но там были еще двое, а я не такая девушка, — сказал он одной из медсестер. — Парень. Не важно. Даже если они так сказали. — Он еще раз вздохнул. Его бок снова потеплел.

— Проклятье. Положите его на кровать.

— Доктор…

— Я вижу.

— Джим, — сказал Спок, занимая собой весь обзор Джима.

— Привет, — Джим улыбнулся вулканцу.

— Ты… они ранили тебя?

— Да.

Джим услышал, как Ухура вздохнула.

— Как, Джим?

— Я ударил первого парня по яйцам, — сказал ему Джим. — Другим это не понравилось. Мы подрались, — он нахмурился, глядя в потолок. — Думаю, они что-то подмешали мне в тот напиток.

— Показатели по токсинам просто запредельные, — услышал он Боунса.

— Эй, я вспомнил! — Джим ухватил его пальцы, пытаясь сесть.

Рука Спока, лежавшая на его плече, придавила его к кровати.

— Вспомнил что, Джим?

— Клингон. К’тар!

— Что? — Ухура оказалась рядом с ним.

— Бледный парень, странно выглядевший. Сломанные зубы, — Джим поднял два пальца. — Кривозубый ублюдок. Прямо на постер.

— Работорговцы, — сказала Ухура Споку.

— Ты _чёртов_ счастливчик, — рявкнул Боунс, оттолкнув Ухуру в сторону.

— Что? Я виноват, — Его веки будто налились свинцом. — Я и не спорил, что это моя вина. Должно быть, правда, да? Мамы не должны лгать.

Рука коснулась его лба.

— Нет, Джим, — сказала Ухура. — Мамы не должны лгать.

— Мог бы остаться с Намией, — вздохнул Джим, чувствуя укол гипошприца на своей шее. — Но мама вылечила мои ребра. Доктора думали… я просто… упал.

А затем он уснул.

***

Джим проснулся от света в медотсеке. Он тяжело дышал, его била дрожь, остатки кошмара все еще преследовали его.

— Джим? — Боунс поднялся с кресла у кровати.

— Что… — Джим огляделся вокруг. Он застонал. — Что я сделал на этот раз?

— Ты, — пронзительно сказал Боунс. Затем доктор закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он открыл глаза. — Тебя опоили, — сказал он.

Джим моргнул.

— Это многое объясняет.

— Ты пошел в бар без нас, — Маккой встал, скрестил руки на груди.

— Это был просто бар.

— Джим!

— Просто чёртов бар, — пробормотал Джим, но упал обратно на подушки.

— Просто бар, в котором оказались работорговцы, Джим. — Рот Боунса скривился. — Тебе повезло. Это и хорошо, и плохо.

Джим потёр рукой лицо.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

— Разве? — Боунс достал трикодер. — Два уровня всё ещё завышены, но я это ожидал. Отёка мозга нет. Не трогай это.

— Меня порезали? — Джим потрогал повязку.

— Тебя едва не выпотрошили, — Боунс резко захлопнул трикодер.

— Круто.

— Это вовсе _не круто_! Ты едва не умер, чёрт возьми — и всё из-за чёртовой выпивки! Я доктор, а не кудесник, Джим!

— Эй!

— По крайней мере, — продолжил Боунс, — хобгоблин хоть для чего-то хорош. Попытка похищения означает, что ты — и Энтерпрайз — получите еще одну зарубку на нашем поясе.

Джим удивлённо уставился на него.

— Я не догоняю.

— На тебя напали работорговцы! — Боунс глянул на него через плечо и нагнулся. — Ты был вот настолько близко, — Он опёрся на руки. — К тому, чтобы быть изнасилованным, заклеймённым и увезённым чёрт знает куда. А всё из-за выпивки и милой улыбки.

Джим ссутулился.

— Слушай, извини, я …

— Не извиняйся!

— Тогда чего ты хочешь от меня? — огрызнулся Джим. — Я был оди… возбуждён. Я же не собирался наброситься на кого-либо на борту. Господи, Боунс. Даже я так низко не пал.

— Ненавижу этот мир, — Боунс зажмурился и сжал переносицу.

— _Ты_ ненавидишь мир? Это не тебе устроят разнос адмиралы, когда услышал обо всём.

— Адмиралы, — Боунс опустил руку, — узнают только то, что будет в файле, а именно, что на тебя напали, преследовали, и ты описал бандитов своему старшему помощнику после получения опасной для жизни раны, которая содержала некое химическое вещество, которая предположительно должна была привести тебя в бессознательное состояние, — Боунс открыл глаза. — Я полагаю, это был знак того, что ты пьёшь, как рыба.

— У меня… не будет проблем?

— Ох, я не знаю даже.

— Эй!

— Но не в официальных записях, — Боунс скрестил руки на груди. — С сегодняшнего дня вводятся правила, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, и поэтому попомни моё слово, ты будешь их придерживаться.

— Да, мамочка, — надулся Джим. Боунс побледнел, а затем вспыхнул и прорычал:

— Никогда больше не смей называть меня мамочкой, — Боунс указал на него пальцем.

— Отлично, да, _папочка_ , — сгримасничал Джим.

— С чем я только вынужден мириться, — пробормотал Боунс, отходя в сторону. Он вернулся с гипошприцем. — Правило номер один: никаких больше походов по барам.

— Что?

— _В одиночестве_ , — Боунс с силой воткнул гипошприц в шею Джима.

— Ой!

— Правило номер два. Один из нас будет сопровождать тебя во время увольнительной.

— Я не ребенок!

— Правило номер три, никаких больше коктейлей от незнакомцев.

— Ой, _да ладно_.

— Работорговцы, Джим.

— Один раз из не знаю скольких.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я начал считать количество шумных драк в барах и утренние визиты сюда, хромая, потому что кто-то удерживал тебя против твоей воли?

— Никто меня _не удерживал_.

— Джим.

— Я просто, — Джим пожал плечами. — Это была моя вина, ясно? Нужно брать ответственность за свои действия.

Боунс повернулся, кидая гипошприц на поднос.

— Правило номер четыре…

— И _сколько_ их будет?

— Так много, как я, черт возьми, захочу!

— _О, боже_.

**Часть 10**

К тому времени, как Энтерпрайз достигла станции Омега, бок Джима зажил, оставив на месте пореза только едва заметный шрам. Станция Омега была в конце космического торгового пути. Это была спокойная маленькая станция, расположенная сразу за границами двух колонизированных звёздных систем, производивших в основном агрокультурное сырьё, которое они обменивали на технологии и предметы роскоши. На станции случалось мало преступлений, и на основании всех отчётов, которые читал Джим, преступного мира там не существовало.

— Ой, _да ладно_ , — запротестовал Джим на траспортаторном терминале.

— Я поменялся сменами с Хикару! — просиял Чехов. — Лейтенант Ухура сказала, что мне нужно развеяться.

Джим шлёпнул ладонью по лицу.

— Я убью Боунса.

— Капитан? — Чехов с надеждой посмотрел на него, словно щенок лабрадора, которых Джим видел в зоомагазинах у себя дома, в Айове.

— Я… это… вот _чёрт_. — Джим со вздохом сдался. — Ладно, пошли.

— Да, капитан!

Джим уже собирался было дать отмашку изумлённому оператору, когда в комнату просеменил Боунс.

— Боунс, — Джим проскрежетал зубами.

— Какого… чёрта? — Боунс уставился на Чехова.

— Значит это не ты?

— Ты что, совсем из ума выжил?

— Ну так что, мы идём, капитан? Доктор Маккой? — Чехов переводил взгляд между ними, в его открытых глазах плескалась надежда.

Плечи Боунса резко опали.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Заткнись, — Джим указал на пад рядом с собой. — Ты меня не оставишь.

— Провались оно все к чёртям!

***

Как выяснилось позже, возможно лучше для них всех, если бы они остались на корабле.

— Капитан Кирк!

Рой репортёров настиг их, когда они зашли в прогулочную зону. Чехов дёрнулся назад, и Джим остался один в дверном проёме. Через пару минут Джима уже отделили от Боунса и его юного офицера. Диктофоны пихали прямо ему в лицо. В глаза светили яркие лампы. Несколько рук ухватили его за задницу.

— Любой ответ…

— …суд над вашим отчимом …

— …заявления об избиении…

— …слухи о сексуальном отклонении…

— Извините, — Джим опустил голову и попытался пробраться в толпе. — Прошу вас. Пропустите меня.

— …недавние аресты работорговцев …

— …совместное усилие против…

— …пренебрежение и избиение ребенка…

— …известен, как причина…

— …отомстить вашему…

— Пожалуйста, — Джим пустил в дело локти. Кто-то помахал ему из соседней двери. — Извините.

Боунс потянулся и с помощью Чехова они втащили Джима за руку внутрь. Толпа позади них взорвалась очередной кучей вопросов, пока Боунс кричал на репортёров, а Ухура направляла их к транспортатору.

— Чертовы психи! — Джим взмахнул руками. — Боунс… _Боунс_. Хватит нагнетать!

— Я не ожидал, что будет такая толпа, — сказал Чехов. — Они всегда так жаждут новостей?

— Это ненормально, — фыркнул Джим.

— Сэр, — Ухура тронула Джима за руку, легко и уверенно. — Полагаю, их предупредили.

— Я согласен с тобой. Я видел здесь Трибуну Земли.

— Сэр…

— Ради бога, Ухура. Зови меня Джим, когда мы не на смене.

— Джим, — сказала она. — Нам следует вернуть вас на борт.

— Я выпью за это, — Джим схватил Боунса за воротник, когда он собирался броситься на репортёров, прижимающихся к стеклянным дверям.

— Боунс. _Боунс_. У них есть записывающие устройства.

— Я дам им кое-что для их репортажа.

— На это они и рассчитывают, старик. Пошли.

— Ухура Споку, — сказала Ниота. — Поднимайте четверых.

Боунс все еще кричал, когда они материализовались на борту.

— Чёртова брехня!

Джим вздохнул, чувствуя, как головная боль начинает пульсировать позади его глаз.

— Пойдем, посмотрим, насколько все плохо.

Всё было чертовски плохо. Джим уставился на экран компьютера в своей каюте, прижав костяшку пальца к губам. Многочисленные вкладки браузера были переполнены видеозаписями процесса над Фрэнком. Справочная информация в основных параграфах выводила на раннюю медкарту Джима вместе с многочисленными гипотетическими причинами того, как именно он получил эти повреждения.

— Я был действительно неуклюжим ребенком, — сказал Джим. Спок, стоявший рядом с ним, сжал его плечо. Джим напрягся в кресле, но рука никуда не делась.

— Они сходят с ума по этому поводу, — Боунс обхватил голову руками.

— Мама никогда раньше не давала интервью, — Джим прищурился, смотря видео со своей матерью, бледной и с воспаленными глазами, сжимающую бумажный платок в одной руке, и руку Сэма в другой. Сэм, как Джим с удовольствием заметил, выглядел всё более и более недовольным с каждым следующим интервью. — Люди все еще носятся с трагедией Кельвина. Особенно сейчас, учитывая, что случилось с Вулканом и всё такое, — Джим глянул вверх на Спока. — Прости.

— Ты не сделал ничего, за что нужно извиняться.

— Что я не понимаю, так это почему процесс вообще стал публичным, — Ухура скрестила руки на груди, раздражительно глядя в экран.

— Адмиралы ненавидят меня.

— Это не так, Джим.

— Некоторые из них ненавидят, Боунс, и мы оба знаем это.

— Ты не мог… — Ухура со стуком захлопнула рот.

— Нет, Джим просто отказался…

— Боунс. Заткнись.

— Отказался от чего? — приподняла брови Ухура.

— Вступить в звездный флот, — сказал Джим.

— Встать на колени и…

— Боунс! — Джим дёрнулся вперед с откровенной паникой на лице.

— Прости, — пробубнил Боунс, уставившись в пол. Сердитый взгляд Ухуры вернулся.

— Хотя она права, — подытожил Джим. От руки Спока на его плече распространялось тепло, тонкая полоска кожи вулканца казалась почти горячей. — Процесс должен был быть закрытым, быстро осудить и всё такое. Фрэнк отрицает свою вину на основании помутнения рассудка. Возможно, это единственная причина, почему процесс затянулся так надолго.

— А их нападки на тебя?

Джим пожал плечами.

— Если мама сможет переключить внимание прессы на меня и мою невменяемость, тогда можно слить больше информации присяжным и повлиять на голосование.

— Он убил _ребёнка_.

— Да, и если стратегия мамы сработает, то она устроит его в какое-нибудь изысканное учреждение, за место в котором она даст взятку судье, вместо пожизненного тяжелого труда в колонии.

— Она… — начала Ухура и умолкла.

— Впрочем, Сэм здорово зол, — Джим поставил один из экранов на паузу. На нем Сэм отодвинулся от Вайноны так далеко, как только позволяло кресло. — Мама прожигает кредиты, чтобы достать Фрэнку хорошего адвоката. Могу поспорить, Сэму это не особо нравится.

— На что он злится? — Боунс поднял на него глаза.

Джим почувствовал, как старая знакомая боль кольнуло его сердце.

— Сэм был хорошим братом. Он просто устал иметь дело с моими косяками.

— Джим.

— Стало немного туго, Спок. — Джим похлопал вулканца по руке. — Не надо вырубать меня нервным захватом. Опять. Это чертовски больно.

— _Джим_.

— Слушай, — сказал Боунс. — Должен же быть какой-нибудь способ всё это остановить.

— Однажды Фрэнка признают виновным, и всё это прекратится.

— Но сначала они вываляют тебя в дерьме.

— Я и так уже в дерьме.

— Тогда в еще худшем.

— Ага, — Джим остановил второй экран. — Я говорил тебе, что, по крайней мере, один адмирал ненавидит меня, — Он указал на застывшее красное лицо адмирала Макинтайра.

— Это он, — сказал Спок.

— Тот самый, кто вызвал вас к себе на Кеннеди? — спросила Ухура, изучая экран.

— Адмирал позволил себе несколько дискредитирующих и унизительных ремарок по отношению к Джиму, а также несколько фраз, которые можно классифицировать как оскорбление, — Спок выгнул бровь.

Ухура хмыкнула, проводя ногтями по застывшему на кадре адмиралу.

— Он был пьян, — сказал Джим.

— Пьян или нет, но адмирал не имел права вести себя в такой манере, — тон Спока был строгим.

Джим фыркнул.

— Макинтайру есть о чём поволноваться, если он вышел перед прессой. Могу поспорить, Чарли бы тоже с радостью его заткнул.

— Чарли? — переспросила Ухура.

— Капитан Макинтайр с Кеннеди, — сказал Спок.

— Ты зовешь его… _вот дерьмо_ , — Боунс снова обхватил голову руками. — Это он.

— Кто он?

— Боунс, заткнись, — сказал Джим.

— Нет, не заткнусь. У меня есть записи о кожном регенераторе, Джим.

Джим поморщился.

— Всё было не так плохо.

— Не так плохо?

— Ничего не было! И я… это не было … — Джим почувствовал, как краска залила его лицо. — Слушайте, давайте забудем.

— Ты выбираешь партнеров, руководствуясь желанием быть наказанным?— спросил Спок.

— Нет! — выплюнул Джим, отшатываясь от вулканца. — Ни черта я так не выбираю!

Ухура одарила его разочарованным взглядом.

— Не _выбираю_. Все не так… иногда процесс просто становится грубым, — Боже, Джим поверить не мог, что он ведёт подобный разговор. — Бары, конечно, не лучшие для этого места, но у меня был сложный период. Они никогда… боже, может, закончим уже, — Джим сложил руки на стол и опустил на них голову.

— Джим.

— Спок, слушай. Это не… боже, не могу поверить, что я собираюсь это сказать. Женщины никогда не остаются, ладно? — Джим продолжал сидеть с опущенной головой, в глазах плыло, когда он уставился на стол. — Я им нравлюсь и всё такое, а затем они уходят. Парни… мужчины… с ними проще завести интрижку, а потом забыть. Они ничего не хотят от меня, поэтому не то чтобы я … я могу получить… неважно. Кроме того. Я сейчас капитан, ясно? Кто-нибудь захочет получить должность, будучи партнером капитана. Возможно. — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Поэтому сейчас, когда я, черт возьми, унизился перед всеми вами, не могли бы вы оставить меня, чтобы я смог напиться, и не будить меня до того момента, как мы сойдем с орбиты?

Молчание длилось долгую минуту.

— Я дам тебе свой виски, — сказал Боунс.

— Ты всегда был моим любимчиком.

— Джим…

— Ухура, _пожалуйста._

— …Ладно.

Слишком теплая рука коснулась плеча Джима. И одиночество омыло его. Он жаждал прикосновения: что терпели его женщины и игнорировали мужчины. Джим мог сколько ни пожелает лапать и цепляться за тело поверх него. Затем он мог бы обернуть руки вокруг такой близкой шеи и притворяться, сколько хочет.

Рука исчезла, и Джима оставили одного. Он все еще сидел, опустив голову, когда Маккой вернулся, оставив полную бутылку виски и гипошприц рядом с его рукой. Старый добрый Боунс. Джим поднял голову, когда дверь с шипением закрылась за спиной его друга. Спустя секунду он выдернул пробку и засунул горлышко в рот.

***

Той ночью Джим видел во сне тёплое тело, укачивающее его, горячая кожа плотно прижимались к его коже, руки поддерживали его голову, пока глубокий голос мурлыкал ему на ухо слова, значения которых он не понимал.

***

Джим планировал избегать своих старших офицеров, пока острая горечь унижения не спадёт, но, по-видимому, у них были другие планы. Если не Боунс, то Спок встречал его у дверей утром. Ухура следовала за ним на обед, а Спок уходил вместе с Джимом, когда смена заканчивалась. В первый вечер в комнате отдыха Скотти зажал его в углу для сверки приборов. На следующий день Сулу и Чехов притащили схемы мотоцикла — в какой-то момент в обсуждение влились Скотти и Спок. Даже Боунс включился, что было самым странным.

— Заткнись, черт возьми, — Боунс свирепо уставился на него. — Ты должен мне бутылку виски.

— Эй!

Джиму понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы понять, что команда не станет его укорять. Это случилось на четвёртый вечер, когда Ухура спорила с Сулу по поводу какого-то глагола, относящегося к архаическому японскому языку. Они не собирались тыкать в него пальцем и смеяться. Они не собирались рассказывать все его секреты офицерам, стоящим ниже по рангу. Слухи на корабле все еще множились, словно трибблы, но Джим не видел, чтобы что-то им сказанное преследовало его в изумленно распахнутых глазах команды. Напротив, большинство из того, что он слышал, сбивало с толку: например, злые истории об адмирале Макинтайре и любых других, кто плохо говорил о Джиме. Более мрачные слухи крутились вокруг историй, связанных с его матерью, но Джим их игнорировал. Его мать могла бы победить клингона — в прошлом она проделала это, когда получила разрешение поискать среди обломков Кельвина останки его отца. Земная пресса была для неё парой пустяков.

Но больше всех удивил Джима Спок. Раньше вулканец крайне редко бывал в комнате отдыха, только если Ухура была там. Сейчас же Джим обнаруживал его там большую часть недели: в основном тот общался с небольшой группкой старших офицеров, собирающихся в углу. Спок даже предложил ему поиграть в шахматы.

— Ты это мне? — Джим проверил, что пьёт именно кофе, прежде чем отпить.

— Да. Посол Спарек был весьма впечатлён твоими умениями. Я хотел бы убедиться в этом.

— Он был впечатлён? — Джим знал, что улыбается как дурак. Он обменивался сообщениями со старым Споком, но особенно старался не вдаваться в подробности. Посол казался обеспокоенным, но после первого письма тему новостей не поднимал. Намия также продолжала спрашивать о Джиме и остальных членах команды. Джиму нравилось рассказывать ей забавные истории о повседневной корабельной жизни.

— Да.

Джим не мог сказать, откуда, но он знал, что младший Спок был не очень доволен восторгом Джима.

— Итак как насчёт игры? — Джим обнаружил, что Ухура пододвинула к ним шахматную доску — на этот раз строго нахмурившись на Спока вместо Джима.

Странно.

Младший Спок был более агрессивным в своих ходах, чем посол. И всё же Джим оказывал сопротивление, вынуждая Спока терять фигуры, пока он не вынудил Джима сдаться.

— Весьма впечатляюще, — сказал Спок после игры.

Тепло залило грудь Джима.

— Ты сам был неплох, — сказал он с широкой улыбкой.

Ухура закатила глаза, Спок нахмурился, а Боунс пробормотал что-то в свой стакан.

***

Их приказом после обхода Нейтральной зоны стало возвращение обратно в Земной космический док в Айове для тщательного осмотра Энтерпрайз в порядке ежегодной инспекции. Джим не радовался предстоящему отпуску, который предстоял им всем. Процесс по делу Фрэнка подходил к концу, и последнее, чего хотел Джим — это оказаться в одной солнечной системе с Айовой, когда это шоу закончится.

У приказов, однако, были другие планы.

— Полная проверка, — Джим тяжело опустился на стул в дежурной комнате.

— Это стандартная процедура, — сказал Спок.

— Здорово!

— Наши протоколы практически безупречны. Все наши миссии были успешными, — заметил Боунс.

— Хотя и не всё прошло гладко.

— Я всё держал под контролем, — пробормотал Джим. — Не было причины посылать службу безопасности.

Спок вздёрнул подбородок на долю дюйма, прежде чем продолжить.

— Наши действия по вопросам, находящимся вне нашего контроля, также были образцовыми. Адмиралы, таким образом, обнаружат практически полное отсутствие просчётов в нашем прогрессе.

— Ещё как могут, — пробормотал Боунс.

Как выяснилось, они оба были правы.

**Часть 11**

Космический док подозрительно пустовал, когда Джим покинул Энтерпрайз. По бокам от него шли Боунс и Спок, а Ухура, Сулу и Чехов трусили позади них.

— Ну, — Джим вцепился в свою сумку. — Полагаю, здесь наши пути расходятся.

— Сюда, — Ухура шагнула вперед. Джим ждал, что Спок последует за ней, когда Боунс ухватил его за локоть и начал тащить его за собой.

— Эй. Эй, что такое, — прошипел Джим.

— Лейтенант Ухура пригласила нас в свой дом в Каире, — сказал Чехов позади них.

— Подожди… _что_?

— Ниота была так любезна, что распространила приглашение на весь командный состав, — сказал Спок, одной рукой придерживая Джима. — Пойдем, Джим.

— Подожди одну чертову минуту…

— Джим, — Ухура бросила на него взгляд через плечо. — Моя мама хотела познакомиться с капитаном моего корабля. И ты с ней встретишься.

— Я… _твоего корабля_ …

— Скажи да, Джим, — сказал Боунс.

— Эй!

Весь путь до Каира Джим провёл, натыкаясь то на Боунса, то Спока на пути к ближайшему выходу.

— Вам двоим нужно провести немного времени наедине, — прошипел Джим Споку на полпути через Атлантику.

— Время наедине, капитан?

— Боже, тебя ожидает встреча с _её мамой_ , Спок.

— Я уже встречался с матерью Ниоты.

Джим уставился на него.

— Тогда какого хрена мы здесь?

— Как сказала Ниота…

— Вам двоим нужно, ну типа, — Джим помахал руками, — побыть наедине. Свидания там всякие. Делать всякие дела, которые делают парочки.

Спок нахмурился.

— Полагаю, вы находитесь под впечатлением, что мы с Ниотой находимся в романтических отношениях.

— …А вы нет?

— Нет, Джим.

Джим осел в кресле и молчал до конца поездки. В голове необычно гудело. Казалось, он никак не мог ухватить мысль за хвост, чтобы додумать её. Странно.

Мама Ухуры оказалась пухлой женщиной с толстым кульком косичек, перевязанных множеством ленточек. Она долгую минуту обнимала свою дочь, когда они вышли из транспорта, а затем нацелилась на Джима.

— Миссис Ухура, — Джим не знал, стоит ли ему пожать ей руку или кивнуть, или еще что. Ухура - старшая обладала умиротворяющей грацией, которая была практически королевской.

Джим был поражен, когда миссис Ухура вовлекла его в объятие, сравнимое с объятием дочери. Он застыл, плечи болели от усилия не пытаться вырываться. Когда миссис Ухура его отпустила, Джим вздохнул с облегчением.

— Я так рада познакомиться с вами, — сказала миссис Ухура, потрепав его по щеке, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Остальных ждал такой же прием, даже Спока. Чехова потрепали за щёчки, а по тому, как Сулу подпрыгнул, Джим мог поспорить, его ущипнули за мягкое место. Скотти получил самое краткое объятие — Джим даже не осознавал до этого момента, что Скотти был среди них.

Его команда. Так чертовски странно.

Дом семьи Ухура был просторным комплексом с отличным видом на город из стекла и металла, который представлял собой деловой центр Каира. С крыши можно было увидеть части древних руин, то тут, то там прорывавшихся сквозь современные фасады.

Миссис Ухура накормила их на убой. Джим рухнул в кресло во дворе после неприлично роскошного десерта, слишком сытый, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату.

Остальные все еще кучковались вокруг столов во внутреннем дворике. Прозрачный купол, окружавший дом, не пропускал внутрь жару, но позволял сумеркам свободно заливать бледные оштукатуренные стены. Камин расплескивал свет на его команду, и по периметру включились маленькие светильники.

Ухура - младшая присоединилась к нему, опустившись в кресло рядом.

— Это прекрасное место, — сказал ей Джим.

— Мой дед восстановил этот дом, — Ухура подобрала ноги под себя. — Я выросла здесь с полчищем кузенов. Мои бабушка с дедушкой хотели, чтобы вся семья была вместе.

— Где они сейчас?

— В звездном флоте, — тень скользнула по её лицу. — Двоих я потеряла в бойне у Вулкана.

— Мне жаль, — Джим и понятия не имел.

Ухура покачала головой.

— Остальные несут службу. Моя мама уговорила моих дядей взять бабушку с дедушкой в отпуск.

— Тебе не стоило…

— Джим.

Джим наклонил голову.

— Было очень любезно с твоей стороны.

Ухура вдохнула воздух, подержала его в легких и резко выдохнула.

— Процесс закончится в пятницу, — сказала она.

— Да.

— Адмиралы хотят видеть нас к концу этой недели.

— Мы совсем немного погостим у твоей мамы.

— Я думала… мы сможем вернуться сюда все вместе, — Ухура не отводила взгляда от мозаичного пола перед ними. — Те, кто этого захочет, по крайней мере.

— …Если мы никому не причиним неудобств.

— Нет-нет, — выдохнула она. — Моя семья хотела познакомиться со всеми вами, — улыбнулась она. — Из всей семьи у меня самый высший ранг. Мой дедушка очень горд.

— Могу поспорить, что так оно и есть.

— Просто не стой к нему с подветренной стороны, — мельком взглянула на него она. — И если он пригласит тебя в мечеть, не вставай на колени позади него.

Джим запрокинул голову назад и рассмеялся.

— Буду иметь это в виду.

***

Джим держался подальше от видеоэкрана все то время, что он готовился ко встрече с адмиралами. Они прибыли накануне ночью и остановились в милом отеле в центре старого Сан-Франциско. Боунс не спускал с него глаз, поэтому они вынуждены были утешать друг друга содержимым отельного минибара и карманными гипошприцами, которые Боунсу хватило ума упаковать на этот случай.

Боги, казалось, были на его стороне. Пайк возглавил комитет по компетентности Джима. После чего последовал самый изнурительный устный отчет, который когда-либо приходилось давать Джиму. Адмиралов Арчера и Макинтайра видно не было.

Пайк подмигнул ему, пока его благодарили за отчет, и отпустил. Джим покинул комнату измотанным и готовым выпить очень высокий бокал чего-нибудь алкогольного.

— Джим! — Кто-то позвал его, прежде чем Джим смог найти Боунса и отправиться с ним в очередной бар.

Чарли Макинтайр направлялся прямо к Джиму.

— Капитан Макинтайр, — Джим попытался улыбнуться.

— Джим, — улыбка Чарли казалась немного вымученной. — Для тебя я Чарли, — сказал он, сопровождая слова взглядом. Боже. Значит, всё теперь будет так. Джим потёр большим пальцем бровь.

— Чарли, — выпалил Джим. — Слушай, это был чертовски трудный день и …

— Да, прости за всё это, — прервал его Чарли, подхватывая за локоть. Джим нахмурился и попытался отстраниться. За что получил гипошприц в шею.

 _В штабе звездного флота?_ — успел подумать Джим, прежде чем мир погрузился в темноту.

***

— Он приходит в себя.

— Проверьте веревки.

— Наркотики готовы?

Допрос? Джим поморгал, возвращая зрению резкость. Все его похитители были людьми. Чисто выбритые, с тревожно упорядоченными стрижками.

В дверном проёме стоял адмирал Макинтайр.

— Он очнулся?

Джим закатил глаза: какие же они идиоты. Это было почти эпично по шкале тупости. Боунс будет на него так зол.

— Джеймс Кирк. Я тебя предупреждал, — сердито посмотрел на него Макинтайр. Мужчина впихнул своё объёмное тело в пустую бетонную комнату. Джим с отвращением заметил сливной желоб в её центре. Насколько шаблоннее они могут стать?

Ответ был — ещё как.

Джим прослушал большую часть грандиозной речи Макинтайра. Бла-бла, развратил его сына. Бла-бла, протрахал себе путь к славе. Бла-бла — стоп, что?

— Ты трахал мою маму?

Полученный удар слева не стал неожиданностью. Полагаю, это ответы на некоторые мои вопросы. Джим поморгал, избавляясь от точек в глазах. Началась стандартная сессия пыток. Джим просто не мог понять, чего Макинтайр хочет от него получить.

— Ты в самом деле тупой, — сказал Джим злорадствующему мужчине, когда Подручный номер один достал ножи.

— Вы хоть понимаете, что делаете? — позже выпалил Джим, после того, как Подручный номер два закончил ломать кости на его левой руке. Джим был занят криками, после чего слишком занят болью, чтобы понять быструю очередь вопросов, которые они ему задавали. Потеря сознания была хорошим выходом, поэтому, когда темнота окружила его, он не стал сопротивляться.

***

Джим проснулся позже от знакомого запаха. Мягкие звуки лазарета звездного флота были одинаковыми везде, где бы он ни побывал.

— Джим, — Боунс был рядом. Маккой был всё ещё одет в свою униформу, мятую и измочаленную, под его глазами были темные круги.

— Какого хрена, — сумел выдавить Джим. — Почему мне всегда достаются тупые преступники?

Боунс невольно рассмеялся.

— Ты прав.

Двери быстро распахнулись. В медотсек вошел Спок. Он тоже был в своей черной форме.

— Джим

— Очнулся, — сказал Боунс.

— Ещё не умер, — согласился Джим.

Спок присоединился к Боунсу рядом с кроватью Джима.

— Мне известно об этой тревожной тенденции Джима.

— Ха.

— Однако я предвижу способ минимизировать такие шансы.

— Боже, не сейчас.

— Как пожелаешь, — склонил голову Спок. Боунс фыркнул и потянулся к своему трикодеру.

— Что случилось? — исходя из тяжести в голове, Джим мог поспорить, они скормили ему отличные наркотики.

— Все наши собеседования длились долго, — сказал Боунс, проводя сканнером вдоль тела Джима. — Когда мы освободились, Пайк уже искал тебя. Никто тебя не видел, после того, как твое собеседование окончилось. Мы проверили бары, — Маккой одарил его мрачным взглядом. — Скотти даже командовал целой поисковой лабораторией. Никто не мог найти тебя. Затем новостные каналы начали проигрывать какой-то идиотский ролик, где ты берешь на себя ответственность за все, что сделал твой отчим, снова и снова, бла-бла.

— Значит, он этого хотел, — догадался Джим.

— Выглядит так, будто твоя мама умасливала Макинтайра годами.

— Я думаю, она служила на его корабле, когда он был капитаном.

— Да, — сказал Спок. — Это было в её досье.

— А затем опубликовали видео твоих пыток, — Боунс плотно сжал губы. — Чарли Макинтайр явился с повинной. Привел нас к тебе. Адмирал Макинтайр совершил самоубийство, прежде чем мы успели его остановить. Остальные люди были из службы безопасности Макинтайра.

— Идиоты, — фыркнул Джим.

— СМИ разнесли твою мать в пух и прах, — Боунс широко улыбнулся. — Твой брат ушел в молчанку. Гранберга приговорили к каторге на Меркурии.

— Ха.

— Энтерпрайз получила отмашку. Все наши отчёты получили по пять звездочек, и ты, — Боунс ткнул его в ногу, — снова дорог всей Федерации.

— Какая радость, — Джим скривил рот. — Мы можем уже вернуться в Нейтральную Зону?

— Ишь, чего захотел, — Боунс глянул на Спока, а затем пожал плечами. — Следи за ним, — сказал он вулканцу. — Мне нужно заполнить гипошприцы.

Джим пристально смотрел в спину Маккоя, пока она не скрылась из виду. А затем посмотрел на Спока.

— Какого черта?

— Доктор Маккой полагает, что мне требуется лично убедиться, что с тобой всё хорошо, — Взгляд Спока сфокусировался на Джиме.

— Я в порядке, — Джим скривился при взгляде на шину на своей руке и пожал плечами. — Буду в порядке, — поправился он. — Как всегда.

Спок сжал губы в узкую линию.

— Я… был весьма недоволен нашей неудавшейся попыткой засечь твоё местонахождение.

— Я _в порядке_ , Спок.

Спок потянулся и положил два пальца на точку пульса на его запястье. Джим почувствовал искру тепла, проскочившую сквозь него, но подавил её. Наркотики привели его систему в полный беспорядок. Он никогда не мог толком контролировать тоскующие части своей психики, когда Боунс под завязку накачивал его своим самым лучшим составом.

Выражение лица Спока смягчилось. Вулканец пододвинул кресло к кровати Джима, обхватывая пальцами его запястье, большой палец Спока расположился прямо напротив точки пульса. Джим сглотнул волну тоскливой надежды. Вулканцы были странными. Все это знали. Возможно, это была просто очередная спокостранность. Когда-нибудь надо будет спросить об этом Ухуру.

— Ниота очень волновалось, — сказал Спок.

Джим моргнул, на мгновение задумываясь, произнёс ли он имя Ухуры вслух.

— О чём? — он сконцентрировался на лице Спока. Джим мог поклясться, что вулканец улыбнулся на долю секунды.

— Ниота была очень недовольна сотрудниками коммуникации на Центральной Станции Звездного флота. Она была… её слова были весьма убедительными, когда она забрала у них управление станцией.

Джим слабо усмехнулся.

— О, боже. Скажи мне, что кто-нибудь записал это на камеру.

— Полагаю, мистер Скотт уже продает копии.

Джим фыркнул.

— Расскажи мне поподробнее.

Джим погрузился в сон под ровный ритм голоса Спока и уверенное поглаживание большого пальца Спока по чувствительной коже его запястья.

***

— Капитан на мостике!

Джим ослепительно улыбнулся Сулу, подходя к капитанскому креслу.

— Вольно, — он расположил своё всё еще слабое тело в кресле. Хорошо было вернуться обратно. — Системы?

— Все в норме, капитан, — ответил стоящий рядом с ним Спок.

— Ладно, — Джим улыбнулся им всем. Его команда была просто замечательной. — Мы получили наши указания. Вперед.

Конец


End file.
